You can count on me
by hori61874
Summary: esta historia empieza por donde kyoko por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimiento por ren en el manga, ya tiene tiempo que la había escrito así que tengan me paciencia
1. Chapter 1

ya tenia mucho tiempo que tenia este capitulo pero no sabia si subirlo o no ya que no soy de las personas que tienen mucho tiempo que digamos pero esperemos a ver como me va

esta serie no me pertenece

 _..._

Capítulo 1: Inseguridades

Era una mañana normal en la agencia, todos los empleados estaban trabajando normalmente y haciendo sus labores, como una chica de uniforme rosa de la sección "Love me", iba subiendo a un ascensor porque este día fue llamada a la oficina de Sawara-san, cuando iba en el ascensor se quedó pensando para que la quería, empezó a pensar que tal vez la quería para una solicitud de trabajo que solo podía hacer la sección "Love me"

Buenos días, Sawara-san - haciendo una reverencia

Oh, Mogami-kun cuanto tiempo - mientras le devuelve el saludo

Si, verdad tiene toda la razón - mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio - dígame Sawara-san, para que me necesita?

La verdad era para decirte que el director Tamaki, ha visto tus desempeños en los trabajos que has hecho y a quedado muy impresionado

Entonces me solicitan para que haga otra película de antagonista - decepcionada - no es así?

Después de ver la reacción de Kyoko, Sawara-san, se preocupó por un momento pero después se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

La verdad Mogami-kun, el papel que quiere que hagas el director es de la protagonista de la película

Eh, - muy sorprendida y feliz a la vez

Como te lo dije, él dice que ha visto tus grandes esfuerzos que has hecho en tus películas y me dijo que como ha visto mucho tu lado malo...tiene una gran curiosidad de saber cómo harías el papel de una película de drama y romance

Al escuchar la palabra romance Kyoko, por un momento se quedó como piedra de la noticia no sabía cómo reaccionar o hacer, ya que no hace mucho tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos a su querido sempai

Disculpe, Sawara-san me permite pensarlo un momento - mientras tiene la cabeza baja - necesito analizarlo muy bien

Ah?, está bien pero no se te olvide esto puede ser un paso muy importante en tu carrera, además de que tienes nada mas una semana para aceptar la oferta lo entiendes verdad?

Claro que si Sawara-san, lo entiendo a la perfección

Está bien - mientras busca unos papeles de su escritorio - si quieres por el momento te doy el guion de la película - mientras se lo enseña - ahí dice como se llama, y como es tu personaje de acuerdo

Ah, - el guión de la película - gracias Sawara-san, lo tendré muy presente

Bueno - mientras tiene un poco de nerviosismo - ya te puedes retirar eso es todo

Está bien nos vemos después - mientras hace una reverencia - me retiro

Mientras Kyoko se iba de la oficina, Sawara-san veía como salía y se preocupa por ella por la inseguridad que tenia de aceptar eso oferta cuando se pone a pensar

" _Tal vez le hubiera dicho que uno estaba Sho seleccionado para hacer uno de los personajes de la película, para que empieza a hacer su debut como actor también_ ", - Se veía muy pensativo por nuestra actriz - " _o tal vez le hubiera dicho que tal vez Ren también iba a estar en la película, pero que aún no está confirmado, que no han recibido respuesta de su manager_ ".

Mientras pasaba todo esto Kyoko se iba alejando de la oficina, observando el libreto que le habían dado no hace mucho, decide guardarlo en su bolsa para que después lo lea para ponerse a pensar qué decisión tomar, mientras tomaba el ascensor para poder bajar porque tenía un trabajo que hacer, después de ir a ver a Sawara-san, iba muy feliz pensando en dar lo mejor en su trabajo que entro al ascensor sonriendo y cerrando los ojos que cuando este se cerró abrió los ojos y se espantó de lo que vio que era a Ren con una cara felicidad por verla después de tanto tiempo que no se veían después de lo que paso

Fue cuando habían terminado de hacer sus papeles de los hermanos heel, el día que el director los había ido a ver para después decirles en su oficina que Kyoko se iba a tomar un descanso de ser su amuleto protector, porque iban a empezar los exámenes (N/A: a mí no me gustan para nada _) de evaluación final y necesitaba tiempo para estudiar ya que el papel de Setsu le quitaba el mayor de sus tiempos, mientras Ren pensaba todo eso al darse cuenta que Kyoko estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma esa cara de felicidad se le quito al ser reemplazada por una de sorpresa

Buenos días, cuánto tiempo - haciendo una reverencia - Tsugara-san, Yashiro-san

Hola, Kyoko-chan que coincidencia encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo - mientras voltea a ver a Ren de forma picarona - _"lo ves Ren es el destino que quiere que estén juntos"_ , te extrañamos mucho _"y más Ren que te ama muchísimo, me gustaría gritárselo pero no puedo, porque si no Ren me mataría si se enterara que se lo dije_ "

Mogami-san, ya era bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos - mientras sonríe, Kyoko se sonroja un poco - que andas haciendo por aquí?

Ah, eso es porque Sawara-san me mando a llamar para ofrecerme un papel de una película, pero díganme ustedes de seguro andas muy ocupados verdad " _que tonta soy, estoy hablando de Tsuruga-san por supuesto que está muy ocupado siempre tiene una agencia muy ocupada_ "

Mientras se regañaba mentalmente, por preguntarles sobre su horario, se golpeaba la cabeza hacer semejante pregunta, mientras hacía esto nada mas Ren y Yashiro la observaban preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento.

Eh, Mogami-san que clase de película y qué papel de ofrecieron esta vez? - cuando escucho eso se quedó como piedra por no saber que decir

La verdad, - se puso nerviosa - no lo he podido saber muy bien pero tengo una semana para pensarlo

Ah, ya veo pero no se te olvide que no debes de desaprovechar las oportunidades que se te presenten " _me pregunto qué clase de película le ofrecieron_ "

Tiene toda la razón Kyoko-chan, uno no debe de desaprovechar las oportunidades que se presenten - mientras le decían eso se le vino algo a la cabeza que olvido su nerviosismo

Es cierto, recuerdo que Kuu oto-san me lo dijo - muy motivada - nunca debo de desaprovechas las oportunidades que se me presenten - mientras hace una reverencia - muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san

Kyoko-chan, tu siempre tan modesta no es necesario que seas así con nosotros - mientras ve de reojo a Ren - ya que nosotros es un gusto el poder ayudarte en lo que podemos

Pero debo de agradecerles apropiadamente - mientras saca su celular a ver la hora - Oh, no puede ser se me va a ser tarde - muy espantada - no puedo llegar tarde, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos, fue un placer hablar con ustedes - mientras se va corriendo

Adiós, Kyoko-chan - mientras los dos se despiden con sus manos y se ven asombrados -

En lo que Yashiro voltea a ver a Ren un poco nervioso

Ya no nos dijo Mogami-san, que clase de película le ofrecieron

Tienes razón, - cruzando brazos y cerrando los ojos -ella se puso muy nerviosa cuando le preguntaste, que hasta cambio el tema de conversación muy rápido

Cual crees?, que sea la razón

Mmmmmm...no lo sé - mientras pone una cara de preocupación - " _tal vez, es algo que tiene que ver con Fuwa Sho que estaba muy nerviosa, y como Ren se enoja demasiado cuando Fuwa está involucrado, tuvo miedo a que se enojara como las anteriores veces_ " - cuando estuvo sacando su hipótesis de lo que sucedía se espantó cuando Ren empezó a moverse, pensó que iba a decir algo muy importante -

Vámonos, ya Yashiro que se nos va hacer tarde, para el siguiente trabajo que tenemos " _tengo que averiguar qué clase de película y papel hará Mogami-san, tal vez el presidente me ayude con esto si le pido ayuda_ "

En lo que Ren pensaba si le ayudara el presidente, ya se estaban yendo a su siguiente trabajo, en otra agencia estaba un cantante, componiendo nuevas canciones junto con su guitarra la melodía para su banda decidido a ser el mejor de todos, como a la vez decidido a enviar a su amiga de la infancia de regreso a Kyoto, para que se aleje más que se pueda de el gran actor, mientras las componía llegaba su manager Shouko

Sho, como vas con las nuevas canciones? - mientras se siente adelante de Sho -

Están hiendo de maravilla por cierto, Shouko cómo vas con lo que te pedí - mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado - me tienes algo?

Flash back

Era una noche muy tranquila en la que el imbécil de Shotaru estaba muy satisfecho por lo que había hecho hoy con Kyoko, que era hacer que hiciera una promesa si fracasara y después de eso hablar con Ren de cómo lo ve Kyoko, estaba tal feliz que pensó que en decirle a ella lo que hizo, así que decidió marcarla para aprovechar molestarla, en lo que le marcaba ya se había preocupado un poco porque se tardó en contestar y después decidió volverle a marcar pero le entraba a buzón de voz, así que se preocupó, que estaba tan decidido en ir a buscarla que cuando se voltio hacia la puerta se pegó con la mesa de la sala que estaba sufriendo de dolor (N/A: eso se lo merece y mucho mas) mientras seguía en el suelo llega su manager a ver lo que sucede por el ruido que escucho y lo manda a dormir.

El que trataba de dormir de nuevo no podía estaba muy preocupado porque Kyoko no le contestara el teléfono, pensaba que le había pasado algo, se levanta de su cama y se pone su abrigo

Dios Sho, dije que durmieras abrigado, pero no hay necesidad de usar abrigo

Voy a caminar

Ah, a caminar?, a donde y porque?

Porque?, caminar significa ir por ahí sin destino o razón

Si, caminar significa ir sin destino o razón - mientras lo volvía a repetir y poniendo una cara de no te creo en nada -

Sho al verla ve que no le creyó y decide que mejor debería de ir a caminar al día siguiente

Al día siguiente había despertado, muy decidido después de lo que tuvo que pensar en la noche por no poder dormir

Buenos días Shouko - mientras entra en la cocina -

Ah, Sho buenos días - tomando un café -

Necesito que me hagas un favor - en lo que se sienta - muy importante

De que se trata esta vez? _"de seguro tiene algo que ver con Kyoko, pero si se lo pregunto lo negara bastante"_ \- teniendo una gotita al estilo anime -

Necesito que me investigues sobre que paso con Kyoko sobre el día de ayer en la noche

Está bien Sho, pero demorara unos días de acuerdo

De acuerdo

Fin flash back

No mucho solo he logrado investigar lo que hizo después de que hablaste con ella pero después de eso no tengo nada tengo que investigar un poco mas

Mmmmmm...está bien - mientras regresaba con su guitarra

Y como vas con tu nuevo álbum, ya tienes las nuevas cancines que vas a poner o todavía no?

La verdad es que si ya tengo casi todas - mientras poner su sonrisa de confianza

Oh, eso es increíble Sho y se puede saber a qué se debe

La verdad es que he tenido mucha inspiración, además solo me falta una canción para el álbum y es a la que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño

En serio y me puedes decir cómo va - mientras lo decía tenía una gotita en la cara al estilo anime -

Lo sabrás cuando la termine, ahorita no creo que sea necesario que la escuches, ya que siento que todavía le falta más para terminarla

Está bien Sho y esa es tu decisión

Gracias Shouko, además cuando esté terminada es cuan se decidirá si ira en el álbum o no

 _"De seguro es una canción que le dedica a Kyoko, pero si se lo pregunto lo negara con todo lo que tenga, ha de estar pensando en que decirle en una canción y se le gusta lo pondrá en el álbum con la intención de que Kyoko la escuche, me pregunto si habrá una oportunidad de que Kyoko lo perdone por lo que le hizo_ "

Ya en otro lugar, mientras se terminaba el programa un pollo que iba saliendo de escenario estornudo que comenzó a pensar el porqué, comenzó a pensar que se podría resfriar, cuando la simple razón era que estaban hablando de ella de lo que le esperaba el futuro, iba caminando diciéndose que tenía que tener más cuidado para no enfermarse, que se impresiono encontrarse a un muy pensativo Ren, sentado esperando a que le hablaran cuando fuera hora de que empezara el programa en el que tenía que aparecer, mientras lo sigue observando empieza a latir su corazón un poco fuerte, por los sentimiento que empezó a sentir por el

Decide que debe de alejar esos sentimiento y hablar con el de cómo le va con esa chica del cual se había enamorado, que cuando empezó a pensar que si había avanzado con ella él se alejaría más de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, para poder ir a hablar finalmente con él, mientras se va acercando a él sigilosamente, ya que se veía que estaba muy atrapado en sus pensamientos como si algo lo intrigara.

Hola – mientras se pone en frente de Ren para que vea que está ahí –

Que haces aquí?

Solo vine a ver como estabas, ya que se veía muy sumergido en tus pensamientos – sentándose a un lado de el para que este más cómoda – de seguro tiene algo que ver con esa chica que quieres verdad

Adivinaste – algo impresionado – tengo que admitirlo es por ella estoy preocupado últimamente me ha estado evitando

Y no sabes cuál es la razón de todo esto?, o si?, " _pobre de Tsuruga-san está muy preocupado por ella, como me gustaría ayudarlo pero me duele un poco escuchar como habla de ella, hace que me dé cuenta que él ya está enamorado y de nuevo no seré correspondida" –_ empieza a agitar se cabeza para que se vayan esos pensamientos -

La verdad no lo sé y esto es lo que me preocupa demasiado, tal vez se por algo que hice, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro aunque…

Que sucedió?, la verdad si le hiciste algo verdad – mientras lo mira fijamente –

Ahora que lo pienso detalladamente si le hice algo, que parecía que ella estaba un poco obligada a hacer – mientras se deprime un poco – de haber sabido que iba a pasar eso no lo hubiera hecho

Si, esa es la razón de que tal vez ella te esté evitando deberías, de demostrarle que la aprecias más o tal vez decirle la razón del porque casi la obligabas a hacerlo – diciéndolo un poco comprensible mientras se ve un poco obligada–

Si hago eso, ella se alejara de mi como no tienes idea, si se lo digo tal vez ella se espante de eso, y jamás quiera volverme a ver y eso es algo que no me gustaría que sucediera

Bueno entonces…

Ren!, ya es hora de tu entrevista date prisa

Está bien, bueno me tengo que ir espero y nos volvamos a ver – mientras se levanta de su asiento y se despide de Bo –

Mientras Kyoko ve cómo se va Ren, su queda pensando que tal vez no le ayudo mucho a esta vez con su problema que tenía que el pobre de Ren está sufriendo un poco del amor que siente por esa mujer, ya que imaginaba que la mujer del que se enamoró Ren, debería ser muy hermosa y de las mejores que pueden haber en todo Japón, se deprimió un poco de que nunca iba a ser correspondida por Ren.

" _Porque Yashiro-san tuvo que interrumpir, mi conversación con Bo, tal vez me iba a decir algo muy importante, para ayudarme con mi relación con Mogami"_

Ya entrando a la entrevista con la televisora, empieza el programa, preguntándole de nuevo lo que pudieran sacarle de información de su vida

Buenas tardes a todos empezamos con el programa de nuevo, teniendo a Tsuruga-san, como invitado por esta tarde, así que aquí lo tenemos

Inclinándose un poco, como muestra de saludo – muchas gracias por invitarme el día de hoy –

No, hay contrario gracias por estar aquí hoy ya que todas sabemos que tienes una agenda muy apretada – mientras observaba muy bien a Ren –

Por cierto Tsuruga-san, no nos podría decir cuál es el último proyecto que está haciendo como actor?

La verdad, no puedo decirles ya que me gustaría que lo vieran con sus propios ojos cuando pueda salir quiero darles una sorpresa.

Oh, Tsuruga-san de seguro nos dará a todos junto con todas sus admiradores….y hablando de admiradores- viendo muy coqueta a Ren – no tiene alguna persona que le guste en estos momentos

Hay escuchar todo eso Ren no sabía que decirles o que contestar por unos segundos lo pensó en lo que tenía una sonrisa brillante para ocultar se preocupación que por esa sonrisa hizo que quienes lo entrevistaban se les clavara una flecha en el corazón.

Vamos Tsuruga-san díganos si no está interesado en alguien ya hace mucho tiempo se dice que no se le ha visto con una novia

La verdad…..si estoy interesado en alguien, en particular

Oh!, escucharon eso chicas – mientras se levantaba de su asiento - prepárense, alisten sus corazones como lo escucharon a nuestro actor favorito número uno de Japón está enamorado en alguien

Por cierto Tsuruga-san, podría decirnos quien es la afortunada – mientras observaban a Ren muy emocionadas –

Lo siento no puedo decirles ya que eso es privado

Eh!, porque nos dura con quien este saliendo – muy decepcionada -

En primera no estoy saliendo con ella, aunque eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si pasara, en segunda – mientras cierra las ojos – ella no está enamorada de mí así que tengo que hacer que se fije en mí

Oh, pobre de nuestro actor favorito, pero no te preocupes de estaremos apoyando – suena una alarma – bueno como ya escucharon el programa acaba de terminar nos vemos a todos y gracias por estar aquí hoy Tsuruga-san

No, gracias a ustedes por invitarme… _"qué bueno que ya término"_

Ya terminado el programa, Ren le pregunta a Yashiro, que si es lo último de la agenda ya que era muy tarde, en eso se acuerda su manager que tiene una nueva propuesta de trabajo sobre una película que tiene que comentarle, así que decide preguntarle mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y se dirigen al carro de Ren

Ah, cierto Ren, aquí hay otra propuesta de trabajo, esta vez es sobre una película y harías de protagonista en ella – ya entrando al vehículo junto con Ren – y pues ya vas a acabar de estar en la serie que estás haciendo de detective y tendrías tiempo de hacerla

Como se llama la película? – diciéndolo de una forma cansada –

Oh, tiene un buen nombre se tituló CONTIGO O SIN TI! Y es del famoso director Tamaki, tú harías el papel del protagonista

Mmmmmmm… y quien sería mi co-protagonista?

Ah, eso todavía no se sabe ya que no está confirmado pero dice que quiere que lo haga una gran actriz que se desempeña su papel, " _me pregunto si le darían el papel a Kyoko-chan, ya que ella sería perfecta para desempeñar el papel junto a Ren_ " – mientras pone se carita de emoción por ello –

Yashiro, que sucede en que piensas – ya sacando a su manager de sus pensamientos –

Nada, Ren solo pensaba que deberías de tomar la oferta, ya que es una película del director Tamaki, y eso sería bueno para ti aparecer en una de sus películas

Ah, está bien avísales que estaré en la película que nada más nos avisen cuando es la reunión de los actores para la película

De eso no te preocupes la reunión es en 10 días, ya me dijeron

En otro lugar, iba llegando Kyoko apenas a Darumaya, para poder descansar de todo el trabajo que tuvo el día de hoy, ya que fue un poco agotado y por los asuntos que tuvo que pensar de su querido sempai, por los problemas que tuvo que pasar, pero ya en su cuanto recordó que tiene que ver el libreto que le ofrecieron el día de hoy, para poder ver si acepta o lo rechaza, ya que no estaba del todo segura del hacerlo, porque es sobre el romance y no está muy segura de hacerlo muy bien ya que apenas se dio cuenta que está enamorada de Ren.

Vamos a ver el título de la película se llama CONTIGO O SIN TI del director Tamaki – mientras si sienta en el suelo y abre el guion –

Veamos si tomo el papel mi personaje sería el de la protagonista que se llama Akiyama Shino es de una chica de 18 años muy sonriente que esta perdidamente enamorada de su amigo Naoki de la infancia que solo pudo conocer durante un verano muy corto…" _esto en definitiva tiene algo de romance"_ …esto solo había convertido en uno de sus mejores y más preciados recuerdos que ha tenido de su vida, ya que se había convertido en su primer amor, pero estaba segura que no lo vería nunca más ya que a finales de ese mismo año el habia fallecido por un accidente automovilístico... _"Esto es muy triste su primer amor de quien se había enamorado murió_ "- poniendo una cara de melancolía-... con el tiempo conoció a un chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo que se llama Sanada Keita que llevan aproximadamente 3 años de ser grandes amigos.

Como me hubiera gustado haber tenido una gran amistad como Shino, bueno mejor sigo viendo que es lo que sigue para ver cómo es la historia.

Keita siempre estuvo y sigue perdidamente enamorado de su ex novia Ayukawa Shiori que se mudó al extranjero, ya que ella fue muy importante para él, igualmente tiene un amigo que siempre se pelea por Shino, llamado Kanzaki Souma y tiene un hermano con 5 años mayor que ellos que vive igual en el extranjero llamado Ryuu, en esto Shino se da cuenta de que Keita nunca se va a dar cuenta de a quién quiere de verdad, todo por eso ella decide ir en busca de un nuevo amor y encuentra al hermano de Keita, Ryuu de quien se empieza a enamorar poco a poco de él.

Tiene un trama interesante, tal vez debería de intentarlo ya que si desaprovecho la oportunidad, nunca dejare de hacer los papeles de malo, tal vez esta sea una gran oportunidad - lo pensó mientras caía en las brazos de morfeo, pensando por ultimo en la sonrisa de Ren -

En otro lugar, en un departamento iba llegando un hombre por apenas terminar de trabajar, estaba demasiado cansando por su trabajo, ya que últimamente estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para poder ser de los mejores de todo Japón.

Estaba preparándose para poder dormir cuando su manager lo interrumpió, para poder decirle una noticia que sería muy buena para su carrera como cantante.

Sho, presta atención en lo que voy a comunicar - mientras se sienta en el sofá para poder explicarle con calma - alguien ha visto tu trabajo en tus canciones y videos promocionales que has hecho.

Como se esperaba de mi verdad - mientras tenía una gran sonrisa -

 _"Como siempre de confiado verdad"._

 _..._

 _muchas gracias_


	2. Chapter 2

espero les guste este capitulo que me dio tiempo de subir ya que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela

* * *

Capítulo 2: Trabajos sobre la industria

Escucha Sho, la persona que está un poco interesado por ti es el famoso director Tamaki.

Ha, sabía que yo era muy importante, que hasta se dio cuenta de que bueno soy cantando

La verdad dice que solo le llamaste la atención para que interpretaras un papel de una historia que va hacer, pero no está seguro de que te lo vaya a ceder.

Eh!, pero porque no dices que está interesado por mí porque no está seguro?, explícate Shoko! - mientras ponía una cara de duda -

Tranquilízate Sho, él dice que estas denominado para ir a verlo para ver si te quedas con el papel o no - mientras voltea a verlo para que expresión pone - mira como tu manager yo te lo recomiendo que vayas ya que si te quedas con el papel tu popularidad se ira siento más grande, y así más fans tuyos crecerán al verte actuar

 _"Creo que me está ocultando algo más"_

Sé que debes de pensarlo demasiado ya que quieren tu respuesta a mas tardar en 3 días, así que piénsalo muy bien ya que esto es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera.

Está bien lo pensare para poder decirte mi elección que haya tomado.

De acuerdo - mientras se levanta del sofá - que descanses Sho, no se te olvide que tienes trabajo mañana

No te preocupes Shoko no lo olvidare, _"ya que debo de dar lo mejor de mi como había quedado con Kyoko"_

A la mañana siguiente, mientras despertaba nuestra actriz no estaba muy segura si iba a hacer el papel de Shino, ya que era su primer papel que interpretaría sin ser la villana de la historia asi que en parte estaba muy feliz de ello.

Bueno debería de pensar esto con más calma que ya tengo 6 días para poder tomar mi decisión, arriba esos ánimos.

Mientras se vestía y arreglaba bajo de su cuarto para desayunar algo y, para poder trabajar ya que estaba por fin había acabado el semestre y estaba de vacaciones, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, mientras lo pensaba se encuentra a los dueños de Darumaya ya teniendo listo el desayuno para que vaya con energía a la escuela y a su trabajo.

\- Mostrando una gran sonrisa - Buenos días - en lo que toma asiento -

Ah, buenos días Kyoko-chan, estas muy animada verdad?

Si, ya siempre debo de dar lo mejor de mí - en lo que termina su desayuno, y se levanta - bueno nos vemos después, adiós - en lo que termina saliendo de Darumaya -

Bueno se ve que está dando lo mejor de sí... - voltea a ver a su marido - ...por lo menos ya no tiene esa cara de preocupación que tenía antes, hay que darle todo nuestro apoyo.

Nada más su marido hizo una cara de aprobación ya que no habla mucho, con una sonrisa, porque sabía que su esposa tenía toda la razón del mundo.

En otro lugar afuera de un departamento iba llegando un chico con una gran maleta, de una edad de 17 años, con una cara de confusión por no saber que será de su vida de ahora en adelante ya que no tenía mucho que había conocido a su padre y ahora tenía que vivir con él y como eran vacaciones de verano, pues tenía que conocerlo y estar con él en su trabajo para poder saber cómo es y de cómo tratarlo.

El chico tiene una estatura de 1.80m aproximadamente, su cabello es de color café oscura y también es un poco largo con los ojos de color dorado, tiene una sudadera de color azul cielo, con una playera de color rojo y un pantalón de color azul marino.

Haaa... bueno ya por fin estoy aquí, - un poco animado _"no puedo creer que mi madre me obligue a hacer esto solo porque hace como 2 años estoy deprimido, piensa que lo mejor pase tiempo con mi padre y yo que pensé que nos había abandonado y resulta que siempre manda el dinero de los gastos porque el nos aprecia demasiado, solo que no pudo estar con nosotros por su trabajo"_

Tan solo de recordarlo como estaba mi mama de preocupada por mí, que fue 2 días después de salir de vacaciones de la escuela

Flash black

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo una revista cuando de pronto apareció mi madre, abriendo la puerta

Escucha Kyo, esto no puede seguir así - en lo que se siente en una silla que hay frente a la en la que está su hijo - necesito que me ponga atención en lo que te voy a decir el día de hoy

\- mientras cierra su libro de manga favorito - está bien dime que es lo que quieres de mi madre

La verdad como te he dicho antes esto no puede seguir como sigues, así que me comunique con tu padre el día de hoy - mientras lo observa para ver su reacción

Que - alterado - con mi padre no se supone que nos había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, explícame cómo es posible que te hayas podido comunicar con el

Cálmate Kyo, primero necesito que me escuches - mientras él se tranquiliza - te tengo que decirte la verdad sobre tu padre en primera él nunca nos abandonó, solo que el lugar donde trabaja no era muy bueno para que tu nacieras porque si no ibas a nacer sin saber cómo se luchan por las cosas, ya que tu padre siempre me ha mandado dinero para poder cuidarnos porque crees que tenemos toda esta casa sin que yo esté trabajando, no es por un apoyo financiero sino porque el siempre no ha mandado el dinero de su trabajo y siempre hablo con él para poder decirles como estamos ya que él nos quiere mucho

Entonces porque madre, porque se fue por su trabajo si dices que él nos quiere tanto - con cara decepcionada -

La verdad yo se lo pedí porque quería que crecieras en un lugar mejor aunque para mi también fue difícil separarme de él, pero de que ya tienes la edad suficiente, pues estaba pensando mandarte con él la otra semana para que lo conozcas y sepas que es te quiere demasiado que todo lo que hace por nosotros es por amor

Pero no sé cómo verlo a la cara yo siempre pensé que él nos había abandonado - conteniendo las ganas de llorar - así que no sé qué hacer

Te pido por favor que le des una oportunidad...él es tu padre, yo lo amo y se perfectamente que él nos ama también - mientras se levanta para abrazarlo - porque eres su hijo y mi también la prueba de que nos amamos y nos seguimos amando

De acuerdo madre iré con él la otra semana, pero una cosa...en que es lo que trabaja mi padre?

Eso Kyo lo veras cuando lo conozcas

Fin flash black

Bueno es ahora y nunca - ya entrando al edificio, como al igual está tomando un ascensor, para dirigirse al piso y habitación que le enseño su madre, ya que a partir de ahí va a vivir - este lugar se ve muy bien a pesar de que mi padre vive solo en un departamento...que es esto - mientras entra al departamento y lo observa detalladamente, logra ver que en todo el departamento tiene retratos de su madre y de él, de cómo fue creciendo y en el tiempo que su padre no pudo estar con ellos - pero porque no hay retratados de mi padre solo tiene de mi madre y mías, que significa esto yo que quiero saber cómo es el. (Pobrecito lo deje con la duda _)

En otro lugar, en una habitación esta un grupo discutiendo sobre su próximo álbum, que van a lanzar ya que las canciones no están muy seguras de ellas, después de todo ya no pueden seguir robando las canciones de cierto cantante, como lo hacían antes.

Oye, Reino pon atención porque no escuchas lo que te estamos diciendo sobre el álbum?

Lo siento es que estaba pensando que ya tiene tiempo que no veo a esa caperucita roja

Si ya lo sabemos pero pon atención en esto, es más important...

En eso que tocan la puerta de la habitación, para poder pasar para algo importante

Reino vengo a verte porque acabo de recibir una llamada de la representante del director Tamaki que dice que ha visto tus canciones de tu grupo que está interesado un saber cómo serias en el mundo de la actuación, pero que no está muy seguro de que papel tendrías así que quiere que vayas para ver cuál sería tu empeño en esto

Mmmmmmm...- pensando -...

Reino estas escuchando dime que le contesto porque esto es importante, como representante te recomiendo que aceptes, ya que esto es importante para tu carrera y el director es Tamaki es muy importante no rechazar este trabajo ya que es una historia importante.

Podrías decirme quienes van a trabajar en este proyecto - mientras la voltea a ver a los ojos -

Todavía no estamos muy seguros que muchos todavía no aceptan este proyecto así que no sabría decirte quienes son

Mmmmm... de acuerdo lo hare, tengo curiosidad de quienes también van a trabajar y tal vez vaya a trabajar mi caperucita roja, así que no hay que desaprovecharla

De acuerdo entonces les diré que aceptaste, para que me digan cuando y la hora que hay que presentarse yo te lo notifico - mientras va saliendo de la habitación - entonces los dejo para que sigan trabajando

Esto puede ser bueno, solo es cuestión de esperar la reunión para ver si va a participar

Si Reino pero déjalo para después ahorita tenemos que seguir con el álbum

En otro lugar, en una agencia estaba todo tranquilo mientras iba caminado una chica con traje puesto muy llamativo entregando uno papeles muy importante que le pidieron llevar a la agencia mientras va saliendo del ascensor se encuentra a otra persona con una ropa muy llamativa en la entrada de la agencia

Mokoo-san! - mientras va corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos de felicidad

Cuando Kotomi ve que se va acercando Kyoko a ella pone una cara de frustración, después pone su mano al frente antes de que terminara de llegar con ella

Alto, detente no des un paso más - antes de que la empezara a abrazar -

Que sucede Moko-san, porque me detienes asi

Que o entiendes la situación, no deberías de hacer eso

Eh, pero no la situación seria que si veo a mi mejor amiga lo mas común seria venir corriendo a abrazarte después de mucho tiempo que no te veo

Que, estás diciendo... _"definitivamente sigue actuando como la misma de siempre, pero hay algo que esconde que será"_...no me digas que estas ocultándome algo a mi

\- poniendo una cara de nerviosismo - que estás diciendo Moko-san, claro que no te estoy ocultando algo, debe de ser tu imaginación

A mí no me engañas, paso algo mientras no te veía si no me dices que es dejare de ser tu mejor amiga - mientras se empieza a marchas - nos vemos

No, espera Moko-san, no te vayas - mientras la alcanza hacia una habitación para poder cambiarse de lugar -

Está bien entonces dime que es lo que te sucede - mientras la observa detenidamente - no me digas que tiene que ver con Tsuruga-san?

Pero que estás diciendo Moko-san, no está sucediendo nada

A mí no me mientes quien crees que soy

\- poniendo una cara de soñadora - por supuesto que eres mi mejor amiga

\- poniéndose un poco avergonzada - entonces dime que sucedió - poniendo una cara enojada -

De acuerdo te lo diré todo Moko-san - poniéndose asustada - pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, porque esto debe de ser secreto - mientras solo ella asentía con la cabeza - lo que sucede es que desde que el presidente nos dio nuestros papelitos de trabajo de la seccion Love Me – asintiendo -…. he estado trabajando junto a Tsuruga-san, todo este tiempo, porque está haciendo una película donde se supone que nadie lo conoce ni va a saber quién es ni siquiera los mismos actores

Y eso que tiene que ver con tu comportamiento tan extraño?

La verdad se supone que soy su hermana y soy muy aferrada a él, y él también debe de tenerme mucho cariño - poniéndose nerviosa - además de que él es una persona aterradora y todos le tienen un gran temor de acercarse hacia al, por eso solo su hermana es muy aferrada a el ya que tiene un complejo de hermano...- suspirando - además soy una chica como el mi apariencia es el de una persona aterradora como la de el

 _"De seguro Tsuruga-san, debe de sentirse muy feliz al hacer ese papel ya que puede mostrar ese cariño de amor que le tiene a ella, pero a la vez de seguro debe de contenerse cuando quiere abrazarla...de segura a de estar aprovechando la oportunidad para que hacer que ella de enamora de él"_ que sucede porque te detienes

Es que cuando estamos actuando él ha sido demasiado cariñoso conmigo y cuidadoso...y la verdad es que apenas hace tiempo me acabo de dar cuanta que me acabo de enamorar de el - en eso Kanae pone una cara de impresión -

De verdad te enamoraste de el

Si aunque siempre lo negaba esta sentimiento salía y salía a pesar de que lo escondía - poniendo una cara de preocupación - pero Moko-san debes de prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto... Especialmente que me acabo de enamorar de Tsuruga-san, porque si él se entera lo más seguro es que se decepcione de mi

Eh, de acuerdo _..."Sinceramente si él se entera de esto lo más seguro seria que él estuviera demasiado feliz, por ello_ "...pero segura que no quieres que él se entere puede que él no lo tome tan mal

No lo creo Moko-san - mirando la hora - he ya se me hace tarde para mi próximo trabajo bueno fue muy bueno haberte visto y hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir

Espera - mientras sale de la habitación corriendo - no pude decírselo...sin lugar a duda él está enamorado de ella

Mientras va corriendo nuestra actriz numero una de la sección Love Me, cuando acaba de llegar a su siguiente trabajo para que se pueda maquillar como Natsu, de repente Sho la llego a ver a ella solo por un segundo ya que iba un poco atrasada, pero él pudo distinguirla

Hey!, espera a donde crees que vas

Como no le hizo caso y siguió por su camino eso lo enfureció demasiado pero pudo ver hacia donde iba, como tenía un descanso decide seguirla

Sho, a donde crees que vas tienes que almorzar algo para que puedas ir para tu próximo trabajo

No te preocupes no me voy a tardar demasiado, solo que tengo que hablar con ese demonio chupa almas - mientras se marcha de ahí -

Vas a ver a Kyoko, Sho te he dicho que debes de ser prudente si quieres que ella regrese contigo debes de ser sincero con ella...creo que no me escucho

Cuando va caminando por donde vio que se fue Kyoko, se estaba perdiendo porque no vio exactamente hacia donde termino de irse, cuando ve un grupo de actrices que va pasando que tenían puesto un uniforme de estudiantes se preguntó que si tal vez se había ido por ahí, mientras observaba a su alrededor para buscarla, ya que habían demasiadas personas como se estuvieran grabando algo

Perdón por llegar tarde!- corriendo desesperadamente -

En eso pone demasiada atención de quien venía esa voz, porque se le hacía extrañamente familiar y pensó que era ese demonio devora almas

No te preocupes Kyoko, no se te olvide que debes de interpretar el papel de Natsu a la perfección, sigue así

Mientras observaba como hablaba con el director se había quedado en shock, por la impresión que tenia de como se observaba porque pensó que volvió a cambiar de nuevo, como todas esas veces que la ha visto, la observaba y pudo ver que se veía extremadamente madura y hermosa como las otras veces, como no podía salir de su trance llego su representante para decirle que ya se tenían que ir que ya iban atrasados, así que no tuvo de otra que retirarse del lugar, para seguir con su trabajo, mientras va pensando en ella, no podía creer el cómo estaba

Muy bien todos pónganme mucha atención - todos estaban empezando a guardar silencia - déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz por el trabajo que llevamos ya que al inicio les había pedido que las líneas en blanco fuera a su criterio de ustedes y que si fuera posible fueran lo más intensas que se pudieran, gracias a ustedes hasta este drama ha podido superar mis expectativas - con una gran sonrisa - así que solo les aviso que sigan así y que mañana en la tarde va a empezar a transmitirse el primer capítulo de este drama y hoy en la tarde va a haber un pequeño adelanto de lo que llevamos de este drama así que espero que sigan dando lo mejor de todos ustedes

Todo mundo estaba aplaudiendo por su gran trabajo y discurso que dio el director ya que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo, todos estaban pensando que ya casi esta por acabar su trabajo de todos en el drama, y empezar a transmitirlo sería lo ideal para ver si les gustó mucho su gran trabajo que han podido hacer.

Después de terminar con el trabajo del día de hoy, Kyoko iba de regreso a la LME, para poder seguir haciendo sus pequeños trabajos de la sección "Love ME", mientras iba caminando tranquilamente, en la pantalla gigante donde siempre anuncia los anuncios de productos o programas por vender o estrenar, iba empezando los adelantos del nuevo drama que está por salir, estaban diciendo que estaba por empezar un gran drama titulado BOX"R", donde el comercial es sobre

 _Empezando con un recorrido en la escuela, donde está por empezando a entrar en un salón de clases donde se pueden llegar a observar muchos alumnos de la escuela, donde están con sus grupos, cada quien, pero la cámara se enfoca en un grupo en específico donde esta una alumna, platicando con quien parece su mejor amiga, quien parece que se trata de Natsu que acababa de poner una gran sonrisa seductora, como acabando de observar a su próxima víctima y pequeñas escena de abuso en la escuela, donde parece que la líder de todo esto es nada más ni nada menos que Natsu…_

Ya estaba por terminar el comercial cuando empezó a escuchar pláticas de gente que pasa por ahí, sobre el comercial del nuevo drama que esta por empezar a estrenar

Mira mami que chica tan hermosa esta ahí parece una modelo

Tienes razón me pregunto quién será la actriz

Ya, viste que checa tan hermosa, parece que es capaz de cautivar a cualquier chico con solo la mirada – un poco sonrojado -

Tienes razón, con tan solo verla ya me cautivo

Kyoko al escuchar eso, se puso muy feliz con eso de solo pensar, que se ve como una princesa gracias a la princesa rose, y el maquillaje que le obsequio Kotonomi, el día de su cumpleaños

Me pregunto cómo quien será la actriz – poniéndose muy pensativo – de seguro debe de tener mucho cuidado de que ningún hombre se les pegue, todos deben de estar enamorados de ella

Al momento de escuchar eso Kyoko se pregunta si fuera posible que ellos se dieran cuenta que es la misma persona que esta escuchando lo que dicen, pero mejor decide que debe de seguir rumbo a LME para poder terminar con sus otros trabajos, mientras decide si o no a la decisión que va a poder tomar en la nueva película que tiene que hacer

En otro sitio no muy lejos de ahí, estaban tomando muchas fotos a una persona que estaba modelando en un paisaje que parecía, que estaba en un tema de verano, cuando va acabado de la sesión de fotos de repente, aparece su manager

Ren, ya terminaste porque aquí te traigo un almuerzo, si no comes algo de seguro Kyoko-chan se enojara conmigo, porque no te di nada – en ese momento va llegando la persona que está a cargo del modelaje, y decide quienes son perfectos para ello –

Ren, necesito hacerte una pregunto

Que sucede?, director Tomoki, en que lo puedo ayudar

Necesito saber si tú conoces a la actriz que está haciendo este papel? – mientras le enseña en la pantalla el comercial del nuevo drama de BOX"R" –

La verdad si la conozco, es la misma persona que hizo el papel de Mio, del drama del director Ogata

En serio, pues que sorpresa me dio la verdad necesito que me digas el nombre de la actriz y en donde trabaja, porque su personaje me cautivo y pienso que sería perfecta para que modele y actué en unos comerciales que necesito

En en serio, eso es muy bueno pues la verdad su nombre es Kyoko y trabaja en la misma agencia que yo

Me alegra saber eso porque estaba pensando que ella sería la persona indicada para modelar unos trajes de verano - muy emocionado –…. La verdad quiero saber si aceptas otros trabajos que necesito que hagas, porque estaba pensando que sería muy bueno, que los trajes que modelen seria de una pareja para que así puedan ver como se ven eso trajes tanto para una mujer como para un hombre

Y me puede decir quién sería la pareja de Ren (N.A: hasta que Yashiro habla se había quedado mudo_)

Pensé que ya lo sabían, como no llegaba a observar a alguien que fuera tu pareja pues estaba pensando que Kyoko sería la ideal, después de llegar a ver lo sensual que puede llegar a ser, sería la pareja perfecta para ti para los nuevos trabajos que tengo así, que ya que estas aquí, Tsuruga-san que me dices?

Pienso que sería lo indicado, por mi estaría encantado, por favor póngase de acuerdo con mi manager – mientras se retira del lugar –

Yashiro, deja de poner sea cara, por favor que me asustas – tiene un rostro de emoción por lo que dijo el director –

Es que Ren, dime no te gustaría hacer todos esos trabajos que Kyoko-chan?, después de todo el director dijo que se verían muy bien los 2 juntos

La verdad si me gustaría, porque no me agrada la idea de que hiciera ese trabajo con alguien más y por eso lleguen a fijarse en ella

Oh, Ren eres muy posesivo con Kyoko-chan no crees, pero descuida el día que estén trabajando les voy a pedir unas copias personales al director de los trabajos para que puedas ver como se ven Kyoko-chan y tu juntos mientras trabajan…

" _No creo, que me crea si le digo que no es necesario que haga eso…y a decir verdad si me gustaría tener esas fotos"_

Ren me estas escuchando con lo que de digo? – en eso Ren hace una cara de negación –

Lo siento que es lo que me estabas diciendo, Yashiro-san?

Te estoy diciendo que tenemos que irnos a tu siguiente trabajo en una entrevista en la que te solicitan de un programa – poniendo una cara de interrogatorio – además deberías estar mejor Ren ya que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar con Kyoko-chan, como los hermanos Hell

Tienes razón, cuantos días son los que tenemos que estar como los hermanos hell?

Se supone que solo son 3 días después tienen que regresar a trabajar,

En otro sitio, mientras decide un chico que si sería buena idea ir a caminar un poco, ya que se siente muy solitario

" _Creo que es mejor que salga afuera después de todo, no lo e visto desde que llegue…..y no tenga idea en que momento va a llegar"_ \- empezando a caminar – _"mejor le dejo una nota, aunque no estoy seguro que se preocupe mucho"_

Cuando termina de escribir la nota empieza, a caminar hacia la salida del departamento, cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abre sola, eso hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso por eso, ya terminada de abrir la puerta se pueda llegar a ver a un hombre de aproximadamente de 45 años de edad, tiene el cabello todo blanco, unos ojos de color dorado, mientras bestia un atuendo de sencillo, de unos jeans azules, junto con una sudadera de roja, ellos estaban muy impactados de lo que tenían observando en frente que ni uno de los 2 podía articular palabras de que decir

Kyo…

Padre?!

…..

* * *

Nos vemos después


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todo mundo de nuevo medio tiempo de subir otro capitulo, porque la verdad estaba pensando subirlos hasta el 24 o a mas tardar en año nuevo, pero estaba viendo mi correo y pude observar que hubo una persona que me comento la historia ya que no quiero abandonar la historia

Pero agradezco a DanaeDiaz porque me hiciste feliz por tu comentario que te tengo de regalo el tercer capitulo, espero y lo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 3: Fortaleciendo vínculos

Estaba una chica, con una actitud demasiado fría y caminando muy sensualmente, sin importarle quienes la llegaban a observar puesto que tenía una vestimenta en donde se veía el cómo casi nada le cubría su cuerpo se llegaba a ver muy expuesta e indefensa, cuando entra a un edificio, y termina de subir el ascensor, va caminando hacia una de las habitaciones antes de abrir, hace una respiración profunda para poder concentrarse y termina entrando a la habitación

Ya regrese nii-san, - llega a observar que él está acostado en un sofá –

A donde fuiste Setsu?, - mirada interrogatorio con un poco de amenaza –

\- suspirando - la verdad solo fui a comprar algo de comida para la cena y el desayuno, de mañana, - empezando a verlo detalladamente – no nada más puedes estar alimentándote con cigarros y tragos eso no es saludable nii-san

" _Porque tiene que llevar un traje así en donde no le cubre casi nada parece que el presidente se está burlando de mi o está probando mi autocontrol"_ … - observándola detalladamente -…..

Nii-san, ya tomaste un baño

No

Uuhh, por lo menos ya cenaste algo de lo que quedaba

No, solo estaba esperando a que regresaras, para poder cenar algo

Entonces, deberías de irte a bañar, mientras hago algo para que puedas ir a cenar – se puede llegar a ver como Cain se va levantando del sofá –

Está bien Setsu, pero primero – caminando poco a poco hacia ella – me podrías decir cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones de salir afuera –enojado -

De que estas hablando nii-san, - dudosa - ya te dije que solo fui a comprar algo de comida

No me mientas – poniéndose de su estatura – que no te das cuenta de cómo estas vestida… - observa de pies a cabeza -…..parece que saliste a provocar a muchos hombres con tus vestimentas

Nii-san, - poniendo una cara curiosa - acaso estas celos – Cain comienza a rodear sus brazos en Setsu –

Acaso no sabes que lo único importante en mi alrededor eres tu – Setsu comienza correspondiendo el abrazo -

Eso me haces muy feliz nii-san, _"aaaaa como me gustaría saber si Tsuruga-san, realmente le importo aunque sea un poco"_ – pensando demasiado para sus adentros (N.A: a Kyoko si tan solo supieras que Ren está enamoradísimo de ti _)

Más vale que no se te olvide… - mientras deja de abrazarla para poder observarla mejor – no permitiré que ningún hombre se te hacer que, muchos menos el cerebro de queso

No te preocupes – mientras deja de abrazarlo lentamente para poderlo observar mejor – el cerebro de queso si sabe lo que le conviene no se acercara demasiado

Eso espero Setsu, no soporto que el se te acerque demasiado – mientras la mira con un poco de tristeza –

Mmmm….. – mientras empieza a sonreír un poco – lo mismo diría yo nii-san

De que estas hablando, Setsu?

Hablo de que no me gusta que se te acerque mucho ese hámster, nii-san – Cain pone una sonrisa –

Yo tampoco la soporto solo que cuando tenía mucho miedo aquella vez me recordó a un roedor y sabes que me gustan mucho

Sí, pero todo por eso ese hámster no te deja en paz y eso me molesta (N.A: celos tenían que ser)

Lo siento mucho Setsu, pero recuerdo que yo soy todo tuyo ya me dejaste una marca por aquella vez

Lo sé, nii-san pero esa marca ya no la tienes se te quito con el tiempo que llevaba – pone una sonrisa de triunfo – tal vez debería de hacerte otra marca para que ese hámster comprenda que eres todo mío y de nadie mas

Por mi no hay problema de eso Setsu si quieres puedes ponerme la marca nuevamente para que cómpreda ese hámster – mientras se acerca peligrosamente muy despacio a ella con una voz muy seductora –

Qué bueno que mi querido nii-san este de acuerdo con eso _"no lo puedo creer cómo es posible que le haya propuesto eso a Tsuruga-san, otra vez y después que haya aceptado, si esto continua así perderé el control de Setsu y se dará cuenta que lo amo"_

Mientras debatía por hacer lo que había propuesto en eso que suena el celular de Ren, que hizo sacarlos de su trance, eso hizo que el primero en salir de ello fue Kyoko que lo primero que hizo fue irse a encerrar en el baño

En eso Ren sale de su trance decepcionado por lo que casi paso con Kyoko muy y empieza a buscar su celular para poder contestar

Que sucede presidente – un poco decepcionado – para que me llamo

Oh, acaso interrumpo algo Ren – curioso – para que estés decepcionado

Ahh, no es nada presidente solo es por el personaje de Caiin por eso conteste así

Mmmmm…..si tú dices que estás seguro de eso está bien,…. Está desarrollando bien su papel Mogami-kun, como tu cariñosa hermana

Ahhh,, solo llamo para eso presidente- cerrando sus ojos - para poder molestarme con esta tortura, no es así

Te equivocas Ren, - cambia su voz por una más seria – solo pregunto porque nadie se debe dar cuenta que Caiin Heel, es ni nada más ni nada menos que Tsuruga Ren,

\- Mientras voltea a ver al baño donde Kyoko está encerrada y no ha salido – no presidente nadie ha sospechado nada, no tiene de que preocuparse

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Caiin se estaba bañando y Kyoko haciendo el desayuno, reflexionaba de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, ya que estaba a punto de volver a profanar de nuevo a Trusuga-san, si no fuera por la llamada quien sabe que hubiera pasado, ya que no salió del baño hasta que Caiin se quedó dormido

" _Debo de controlar estos sentimientos que tengo por Tsuruga-san,… si no lo hago se va a dar cuenta que otra vez cai en el amor y se va a decepcionar de mi"_

Tengo que controlarme- mientras terminaba de susurrar eso ultimo Caiin, terminaba de salir del baño, eso hizo que Setsu volviera en sí, para que no se diera cuanta

Nii-san, no se te olvide que tienes que desayunar, si sigues holgazaneando así, llegaremos tarde a la filmación – en eso sale Caiin del cuarto ya vestido y se va acercando poco a poco a su hermana –

No te preocupes, Setsu – mientras deposita su mano en su mejilla para que lo vea fijamente – desayunare lo que me hiciste mientras vete a preparar en lo que termino de comer

\- En eso Setsu sonríe – de acuerdo nii-san, no me tardo mucho

En otro lugar, en un departamento, estaban desayunando 2 personas, ya que tenían un poco de sueño por haberse desvelado en la noche pasado, estaban comiendo en silencio ya que no sabía uno de ellos como hablarle al otro o como referirse

Flash Back

Kyo….

Padre?!

\- Suelta sus maletas, por la impresión y emoción, con un poco de temor, y lo abraza – como te extrañe todos estos años, quería conocerte

Padre!?... – no podía decir otra cosa de la impresión –

Dii...Dime, como está tu madre, - empieza a dejarlo de abrazar despacio- por favor necesito que me lo digas para saber si no me mentía de que estaba bien, - con una voz suplicante –

Yo…..ella, gracias a dios ella está bien, muy bien, pero…dime tu pa…..dr….dre tu como has estado?

\- Con una sonrisa – Estoy bien Kyo….pero estoy mucho mejor al poder conocerte…quieres sentarte de seguro me tienes muchas preguntas, verdad

Si, tienes razón – van caminando lentamente a la sala y se siente uno en frente del otro –

Que quieres preguntar primero?

Mmmmm…no estoy muy seguro la verdad, tenia muchas cosas que decirte y preguntarte… - estaba muy nervioso – pero ahora que te tengo aquí en frente mio no estoy muy seguro de que decir es como siiiii…

Se te hubiera puesto la mente en blanco – mostrando una sonrisa –

Si tienes razón, toda la razón

Si quieres yo te digo por qué no vivo con ustedes…porque algo me dice que esa era una de tus preguntas – mientras el Kyo asiente –

Para serte sincero, te diré que esto tiene que ver mucho con mi trabajo sobre esta industria….

Cuál es tu trabajo

Espera es eso voy por favor no me interrumpas Kyo

De acuerdo, continua

Gracias, como te iba diciendo todo es por mi trabajo en la industria ya que de seguro tu madre no te dijo mi nombre verdad pero tienes mis apellidos….. – Vuelve asentir – la verdad yo me llamo Tamaki – ve su cara de impresión – ….. Viendo tu cara me da a entender que saber quién es y no te equivocas porque soy un director de películas y según la gente le encantan todas las películas que he hecho

Tienes razón, tus películas siempre han sido las mejores

Gracias, para serte sincero yo ya estaba casado con tu mama cuando empecé a trabajar en la industria y cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me emocione bastante, como no tienes idea fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero como estaba empezando mi carrera como director y ya había hecho mi primera película y fue un éxito me molestaban bastante los medios como a la ves a tu madre, por eso un día tu madre me dijo que se iba a ir a vivir donde nos conocimos, cuando me lo dijo que sentí fatal y le dije porque ya que yo la amo demasiado como no tienes idea

Porque no la detuviste – lo dice un poco enojado pero tratando de controlarse –

Lo hice le dije mil cosas pero ella me dijo que por favor la entendiera, que ella no quería que nuestro hijo naciera en ese ambiente por que se podría convertir en un engreído que no supiera el valor de las cosas, como a la vez lo difícil de cómo se obtienen y son importantes para uno, asi que por eso acepte pero le prometí que le iba a hablar seguido para que me tuviera al tonto de ella y de ti, y así lo hizo cuando tu naciste yo fui lo más rápido que pude para poder verte en mis brazos – lo dice con una voz muy melancólica – para poder verla a ella cuando la vi en el hospital contigo en brazos fue de los mejores momento de mi vida, ….. – mientras voltea a ver a Kyo para ver su reacción, con una sonrisa – procure siempre mandarles dinero para ti y para tu madre para que no les faltara nada para que ella no trabajara y todo el tiempo ´pudiera cuidarte y a la vez enseñarte lo importantes de las cosas….siempre me pregunte qué era lo que hacían como crecías, tu madre siempre me mandaba fotos de ella y de ti de como ibas creciendo, como entrabas a la escuela como te graduabas para entrar a otra, cuando veía esas fotos me hacía muy feliz, como a la vez me ponía demasiado triste por no poder estar con ustedes, pero un día me dijo tu madre que estabas últimamente demasiado triste y no te reponías y como ya tienes 17 años y ya casi cumples los 18 pensamos que era el momento de que me conocieras que supieras quien es tu padre

La verdad estoy muy sorprendido nunca me imaginé que fueras un director y de los mejores

Fue lo que pensé, se supone que vienes en estas vacaciones que tienes de la escuela para reponerte mejor de lo deprimido que estas y para saber si vas a querer seguir estudiando en una universidad ya que aquí te queda demasiado cerca puedes quedarte aquí

Pero…no sé qué decir la verdad si me gusta una universidad de aquí pero siempre pensé que mi madre no iba a poder pagarla, ella me decía que nunca me preocupara por eso que siempre hay una forma

Y la hay ella sabe que tenemos el suficiente dinero para pagar la mejor pero eso es de acuerdo a tu criterio

Y ella que va a pasar con mi madre

La verdad estaba pensando decirle que se pueda venir a vivir aquí de nuevo porque la extraño demasiado que venga aquí junto contigo para que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo

Eso sería lo mejor yo digo que mama estaría de acuerdo

Gracias, la verdad ya la quiero ver de nuevo, sus fotos no me bastan para verla y saber cómo esta….bueno ya es tarde es hora de dormir mañana hay trabajo que hacer luego continuamos

Fin flash back

Kyo, hijo – mientras lo voltea a ver – quiero saber si quieres acompañarme a mis trabajos

Pa..dre yo la verdad…..no lo sé no te molestaría demasiado

La verdad no además tengo que ver si los actores aceptan mis propuestas de trabajo para los papeles

De acuerdo además no se igual a donde ir

Gracias

En otro lugar estaba una persona despiadada golpeando a unas personas mientras lo disfrutaba ya que sabía pelear muy bien, y en eso ve a su enemigo a los ojos y se va por las sombras

Corte!... muy bien Caiin, demuestras tener la actitud de tu personaje se ve como tiene odio y más al personaje que tiene que interpretar Muramasa,

De seguro es porque me odia de verdad – poniendo una cara de enojo –

Dijiste algo Muramasa?

Ehh, la verdad no dije nada – poniéndose algo nervioso –

Bueno eso es todo por hoy Caiin, con tus escenas, continuaremos mañana

Mientras decían eso había una mujer observando todo y ponía una cara de triunfo, por la interpretacion de Caiin, y que estaba orgullosa y se va acercando a el

Muy buen trabajo nii-san, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ya acabaste por hoy?

La verdad si Setsu, el director me dijo que ya me puedo retirar espérame me voy a quitar el maquillaje

De acuerdo nii-san, no te tardes

No te preocupes, ya que no es muy tarde porque no salimos a pasear ya que te lo prometí que íbamos a salir a dar un paseo la vez pasada

Mmmmmmm. – poniendo una sonrisa de triunfo -, creí que a nii-san se le había olvidado algo así

\- Mientras acaricia la mejilla de Setsu – como crees que se me olvidaría algo tan importante, como esto

Es que nii-san luego estas muy ocupado

Pero siempre vera como tener espacio para mi querida hermana, de acuerdo – asiente – muy bien espera no me tardo

Cuando deja de acariciar la mejilla de Setsu con cariño, para poder irse a quitar el maquillaje, Setsu ve cómo se va alejando, poco a poco

" _Ahhh, como me gustaría que Tsuruga-san me tratara así de verdad, y que todo esto no fuera una actuación, pero yo sé que no se va a fijar en mí, ya que está enamorado de alguien más "_ – mientras se deprime un poco – (N.A: Si supieras que está enamorado de ti _)

Porque me tuve que enamorar de nuevo – lo dijo en susurro – _"No lo entiendo y lo peor de todo es que Tsuruga-san, nunca me va a corresponder ya que él ya tiene a quien amar"_

En lo que Setsu, espera a su queridísimo hermano, de que se fue a quitar el maquillaje de su personaje se ponía a pensar el cómo le va a ser para que Kyoko, se enamore de él, porque bien que sabe que no puede hacerlo ya o forzarla porque si lo hace puede que ella le empiece a tener miedo y se aleje de él, así que tiene que ver cómo le va a ser hoy para demostrarle lo mucho que la quiere pero indirectamente para que no huya de el

Mmmmm…espero que funcione – lo dice en susurro mientras va caminando hacia donde esta Setsu esperándolo, para la salida que le habría prometido

Nii-san, pensé que te ibas a tardar un poco más, en el maquillaje – mientras le sonrisa de una manera seductora –

Dejando eso a un lado Setsu a dónde quieres ir…que lugares quieres conocer de esta ciudad en nuestra estancia aquí

Me gustaría continuar en donde nos quedamos, comprando en las tiendas para ver mis trajes porque parece que ya no me queda que ponerme nii-san… _"o Kyoko que haces como le puedes decir eso a Tsuruga-san, él no puede estar gastando su dinero en cosas para ti, además no te las pondrías después ya que no soy como Setsu de atrevida"…._

Si es lo que deseas – mostrando una sonrisa que expresa su cariño –, eso haremos – mientras sostiene una de sus manos –

Gracias nii-san, nunca olvidare este día

Mientras salían del estudio, empezaron a caminar unas pocas esquinas para poder tomar un taxi, y así llegar más rápido al centro comercial, ya que si seguían caminado así mucha gente se iba a alejar de ellos por sus auras tan sombrías y peligrosas, pero a ellos no les daba importancia ya que siempre en todo el camino iban tomados de las manos y no se soltaron para nada hasta que llegaron a la primera tienda en donde iban a empezar

Nii-san, espera un momento en lo que elijo que ropa necesito, quiero probármela para ver si es de mi medida – mientras le suelta la mano –

Está bien Setsu no demores

Cuando veía que su hermana se iba alejando para ver qué clase de ropa tenían, se iba sintiendo muy solitario, porque todavía sentía el calor de su mano que estaba estrechada con la suya, es extrañaba esa sensación, con Kyoko fue lo mismo cuando sintió que su mano se separa de la de su sempai, se sintió sola y triste porque quería seguir disfrutando de esa sensación tan maravillosa, pero tenía que pensar que debe de actuar como Setsu, ya que no se debe de dar cuenta, Tsuruga-san de sus sentimientos porque pensaba que iba a estar muy decepcionado de ella

Cuando iba pensando en todo eso, vio una vestimenta de una falda con una blusa que no la cubrían mucho que digamos, era de colores oscuros justo para Setsu, asi que su papel empezó a dominarla, y decidió que iba a ver si podía torturar un poco a su hermano, así que lo agarro y se fue a buscarlo para decirle que ropa se iba a poner

Nii-san, ya encontré la ropa adecuada para mi, espero y la veas cuando me la prueba por favor

Por supuesto Setsu, estaré aquí esperándote – mientras veía como Kyoko entraba en el mostrador para poder probársela él estaba debatiendo de saber si se va a poder controlar en no hacerle nada

Espero poder calmarme – en eso Kyoko cuando ya estaba adentro del mostrador su personalidad salió y se puso a pensar en que es lo que está haciendo como puede hacer que Tsuruga-san la vea así, con esa vestimenta, pero no se podía echar para atrás porque significa decepcionarlo así que dejo que Setsu la dominara otra vez para poder empezar con todo eso

Nii-san, ya estoy lista dime qué opinas – mientras sale del mostrador –

Caiin se quedó o mejor dicho Ren, se quedó impresionado con la vestimenta se le veía demasiado bien, pero habían muchas cosas descubiertas, que tenía era parecido al primer traje que lleva puesto cuando le dijeron a Kyoko que tenía que actuar como su queridísima hermana

Setsu, - poniéndose un poco nervioso y a la vez un poco molesto – que es lo que estas tramando porque llevas esa clase de vestimenta

Pero, qué dices nii-san, así soy yo que piensas que tramo

Que tal vez quieres la vestimenta solo para poder seducir a los hombres que te encuentres como al cerebro de queso

Oh, acaso nii-san esta celoso?

No es lo que quería decir pero no permitiré que te lleves ese tipo de ropa

Yo solo quería probármela para saber que pensabas de ella, si la escogí solo para que me dieras tu opinión, ya que solo es la que me importa no me importa la de las demás ni siquiera lo que piensan

Estas segura de ello Setsu, - en lo que se está acercando un poco más hacia ella –

Por supuesto nii-san, ya que eres el único importante en mi vida _"aaa como me gustaría decírselo de verdad yo, pero tengo que ser realista eso no le importaría"_

No olvides que también tú lo eres para mí, además igual no debes de olvidar que soy de tu propiedad recuerda la marca que me hiciste _"espero y piense que se lo digo a ella, con todo mi corazón"_

" _como me gustaría que a mí me digiera algo así",_ \- mientras se ven in poco más a los ojos se van acercando despacio, ya se puede sentir el aliento del otro que está cada vez más cerca, cuando de repente sale la vendedora –

Disculpe si lo va a querer comprar – poniéndose muy nervioso – ….. o va a querer que le enseñe otros diseños parecidos? – ya estaba muy asustada –

Ya se estaban empezando a separar un poco, los por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, en eso Caiin voltea a ver un poco a Setsu, con una gran sonrisa

La verdad, si nos gustaría que nos mostrara otros diseños parecidos a estos pero que sean de pantalones y no de faldas

Eh, de….a…acuuer…dooo, en seguida regreso con otros trajes – mientras se aleja rápido porque sentía que su vida corría peligro –

Nii-san, porque le dijiste eso si habiamos quedado que yo iba a elegir la ropa que me vas a comprar y yo quero algo como esto?

Lo siento, Sestu, pero no puedo dejar que otro hombre te vea así,….va a querer devorarte

Eres malo nii-san, eso a mí no me importa, ya sabes que solo me importa lo que pienses

Piensa lo que quieras Setsu- mientras se acerca a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente –

En otro lugar estaba trabajando un cantante para poder terminar por fin su álbum, ya que era muy importante para él porque pensaba que si Kyoko escuchaba una de sus canciones, podría demostrarle que se equivocó con ella y que ya es mejor que antes, en eso llego su manager, que quería saber qué tal le va para ver si no estaba holgazaneando

Sho, como vas con lo de tu álbum?

Muy bien Shouko, ya termino nada más grabamos la última canción,

Que buena noticia, solo venía a decir que ya es muy tarde que ya casi está a punto de anochecer,

En serio, pues a mí se me hizo muy corto el tiempo

Solo porque de seguro estas trabajando,

Deberás Shouko, ya pudiste investigar algo de lo que te pedí? – muy curioso –

Todavía no Sho, yo te dije que te avisaría si tenía algo, estas cosas llevan tiempo

\- desesperado – pero ya te tardaste demasiado,

Yo no tengo la culpa de eso es que es difícil, porque me han comentado que ella desapareció ese día y no saben a dónde se fue por eso les está costando trabajo

De acuerdo espero que no se tarden

Ya en frente de un departamento, estaban llegando apenas, de un agotador día de trabajo, y eso que uno de ellos no estaba tan cansado, iban entrando cuando uno se sienta en el sofá para poder descansar del cansancio mientras el otro iba por un pequeño vaso de agua

Ahh, no creo que un día de tu trabajo fuera tan agotador, pensé que eras más fácil

Y eso que no has visto en que película voy a empezar a trabajar, - mientras le ofrece un vaso de agua –

Veo que eres muy estricto – acepta el vaso de agua –

Solo un poco

Yo diría que demasiado no crees, es cierto quienes van a trabajar en tu próxima película – ve que su padre sonríe, por ver el interés que tiene su hijo -

Los actores, todavía no me confirmar, pero algo me dice que van a aceptar ya que es una oportunidad importante en sus carreras

Y quienes van a ser?

Pues es la primera vez que le ofrezco entrar en una película a Tsuruga Ren…..

Pero él es muy famoso no me extraña que este en una de tus películas

Te equivocas hijo – ve su expresión de sorpresa - ….la verdad es que él nunca me llamo la atención. Ya que en todas sus películas que he visto, el nunca vi que mostrara todo su desempeño al 100, pero ahora que vi una en que apareció, en la de Dark Moon, veo que hizo la película con pasión y amor, justo lo que estoy buscando

En serio – no se lo podía creer – yo no me he dado cuenta….de que creer que sea

Puede ser que por fin ya se haya enamorado en serio

Mientras tanto, iban dos personas muy contentas, por cómo les había ido el día de hoy, estaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta en que momento iban tomados de las manos y no se soltaban ya que querían disfrutar de ese momento, ellos querían que fuera todos los días así de poder disfrutar uno del otro, cuando empezaron a entrar en el cuarto, apenas se dieron cuenta que ya había acabado ese tan maravilloso día que tuvieron

Creo, que preparare algo de cenar nii-san, debes de comer algo

\- se va acercando un poco a ella – no es necesario Setsu –

Pero nii-san, debes de comer, mientras hago la cena tu puedes irte a tomar una ducha – se agacha un poco para no verlo a los ojos, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos –

Setsu – le levanta un poco la barbilla para que lo siga mirando – está bien, pero con una condición

Ohh, que condición pones a tu hermana – con una sonrisa seductora –

" _Estará bien que se lo pida,…espero y no vaya a tener el efecto contrario"_ …la verdad me gustaría dormir esta noche abrasado de mi querida hermana

\- un poco sorprendida, pero no lo demuestra – no crees que ya estas grande nii-san, para necesitar alguien con quien dormir

Por favor Setsu, solo por esta vez – se va acercando poco a poco a su rostro –

Está bien, pero solo porque nii-san, me lo pide – ya muy pérdida por sus ojos que la están hipnotizando –

Gracias – con una gran sonrisa, se acerca un poco más a ella y cuando está a punto de darle un beso se detiene y mejor se lo da en la frente –

Ahorita regreso Setsu – la ve por última vez, y se mete al baño –

" _Ahhh, porque Tsuruga-san, es tan cariñoso con Setsu, que no ve que con esto me está enamorando más, de solo imaginar que si estuviera enamorado de mí, como me trataría, pero de seguro el actúa imaginándose a la persona que ama de verdad"_ – se deprime un poco mientras va a ser la cena – como me gustaría que me amara a mí de verdad – lo dice en susurro – (N.A: aaaaa si supieras Kyoko que Ren en verdad te ama a ti XD)

Mientras en el baño

Ahhhh _.."casi la beso en los labios debo de contenerme, si no quiero asustarla tengo que lograr que se enamore de mí en serio pero es difícil…..mejor no le hubiera propuesto dormir conmigo esta noche….creo que mejor me baño con agua muy fría para poder contenerme"_

En lo que prepara la tina del baño y piensa en una estrategia de cómo tratar a Kyoko, y a la vez de como se tiene que controlar

* * *

Les agradezco su tiempo espero y lo hallan disfrutado, porque el cuarto capitulo la verdad ya lo tengo casi terminado pero pensaba subirlo hasta enero después delas fiestas porque voy a estar ocupada haciendo las cosas que me pide familia que no voy a poder subirlo hasta que todo se calme


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo mundo perdón por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada en todo caso pero ya tenia casi el capitulo terminado pero uno no se da cuento de como pasa el tiempo y apenas el día de ayer me di cuenta que alguien mas había comentado mi historia que estoy subiendo, y eso porque se me ocurrió ver como estaba

Así que te agradezco Setsuka e Cain de corazón que te haya gustado la historia asi que subo este capitulo en agradecimiento y dedicado a ti, espero y te guste

* * *

Capítulo 4: Pasando tiempo junto a ti

Un nuevo día ya estaba amaneciendo y se despierta primero Ren, para poder ver como se ve Kyoko, mientras duerme y lo disfruta le encantaría que siempre fuera así todos los días, así que la abraza un poco más y sé que ella se acomoda mejor para seguir durmiendo, así que el vuelve a dormir con una gran sonrisa, mientras tanto como en un rato la que empieza a despertar es Kyoko, preguntándose porque está muy cómoda y por qué durmió tan bien en esa noche, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que está muy cerca de Ren, que se sorprendió un poco, cuando trata de recordar como termino así

Flash back

Nii-san, estas seguro que quieres que duerma contigo?

Por supuesto Setsu nada me haría más feliz – en lo que empieza a prepararse para dormir –

Entonces buenas noches nii-san

En eso Kyoko se cuesta lo más rápido en la cama de Tsuruga-san, pero se cubre todo debajo de las sabanas y se acuesta para no poder ver a Ren, para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba, cuando Ren, regreso al cuarto vio que Kyoko se había enterrado bajo sabanas así que solo pensó que eso lo tranquilizara un poco, así que en silencio para no poder despertarla, se acostó del otro lado de la cama e hizo lo mismo que Kyoko se acostó en la orilla para no poder verla de frente y así empezaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Entre sus sueños ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se sentían muy incomodos así que se fue acercando un poco por el poco espacio en lo que tenían, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban uno frete al otro, que se terminaron de acomodar abrazándose uno al otro para sentirse mucho mejor

Fin flash back

Cuando por fin pudo recordar algo de lo que hizo en la noche pasada quedo impactada ya que ella fue quien se acercó a él para estar más cómoda y feliz, por un momento se sintió tan bien ya que estaba en los brazos de la persona que amaba y por otro se decía que eso no estaba bien ya que era como forzar a Ren a que la abrazara que tal vez o sepa lo que hace así, que con cuidado se alejó poco a poco, para no poder despertarlo

Ya cuando por fin se pudo levantar de la cama, decidió que mejor se fuera a bañar para así poder despejarse la mente de lo que había sucedido, cuando se metió al baño para poder bañarse, Ren se estaba despertando ya que sentía que le faltaba algo ya no se sentía tan cómodo y feliz y se dio cuenta que Kyoko ya había despertado y levantado, cuando escucho la regadera del baño se dio cuenta que se metido a bañar así que decidió mejor ya levantarse de la cama y tomarlo naturalmente, ya que se supone que él es Caiin y ella debe de ser Setsu su importante hermana

Mientras Kyoko se terminaba de bañar, solo podía pensar en lo que sentía por Ren, y lo que hizo antes estará bien ya que se supone que él está enamorado de alguien más, como ya le había dicho a Boo, porque parecía que estaba tratando de forzarlo a tratar que sintiera algo por ella, cuando se ponía a pensar en eso se decepcionaba pensando que no estaba bien, así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello porque ya tenía que salir del baño y tenía que comportarse como Setsu.

Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que Ren, ya estaba levantado, así que empezó a concentrarse un poco para que Setsu manejara la situación.

Nii-san, ya despertaste – en lo que se dirigía a la cocina -, deberías de meterte a bañar, si no llegaras tarde a la filmación

Cuando lo decía no se daba cuenta que Ren iba atrás de ella, siguiéndola para hablar un poco más con ella.

Eso ya lo sé, pero ahora quisiera preguntarte algo más importante Setsu – en lo que se retrancaba de la pared de la cocina y cruzaba sus brazos – porque no estabas en la cama cuando desperté?

Nii-san, querías que estuviera ahí todo el tiempo? – empezaba a hacer el desayuno –

Por lo menos hasta que despertara, me hubiera gustado despertar y lo primero que ver fuera mi preciada hermana – se va acercando un poco a ella –

La verdad nii-san – en lo que voltea a verlo – yo si desperté bien porque te vi dormir – se acerca también a él para verlo a los ojos – pero si hubiera hecho

Si hubieras hecho eso? – mientras se va acercando poco a poco más a su rostro –

De seguro no te quisieras levantar nunca y no puedas llegar tarde a la filmación _"porque me ve así Tsuruga-san, tiene una mirada muy tierna"_

Entonces cuando no tenga que ir a trabajar prometes quedarte hasta la hora que yo quiera? _"como me encantaría despertar con ella en mis brazos todos los días"_

Por supuesto nii-san – en eso le deja un beso en la mejilla – pero ahora vete a bañar porque si no de verdad se te va a hace tarde – da la vuelta y continua haciendo el desayuno –

Está bien – con una gran sonrisa en su cara – me iré a bañar, mientras haces el desayuno – se va de la cocina y llega al baño se empieza a tocar en el lugar donde Kyoko lo beso ya que todavía sentía su calor y estaba pensando que tal vez estaba empezando a sentir algo por el por unos momentos pensó en esa idea pero luego la dejo ya que ella solo hace su papel como se debe –

Cuando Kyoko empezó a escuchar el sonido de la regadera, comenzó a pensar en lo que sucedió apenas

Porque bese a Tsuruga-san, en la mejilla, no debí hacer eso _…."pero la verdad no lo pude evitar"_ – se detiene un poco – _"pero porque Tsuruga-san me veía con esa mirada tan tierna como si me quisiera decir que de verdad le gusto, pero no me debo de dejar engañar"_ , el solo está interpretando su papel, no me puedo ilusionar

Ya estaban terminando de desayunar, para poder ir a la filmación ya que iba a ser un día un poco agotador para los 2 porque se tenían que contener para que no se dieran cuenta lo que sentían uno por el otro por el miedo a ser rechazados.

En otro lugar, específicamente en las oficinas de la LME, estaba el manager de Ren, acababa de comunicar que Ren iba a aceptar la película del director Tamaki, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra mientras Ren estaba ocupado con lo de las hermanos hell, junto con Kyoko, decide ir a caminar en los pasillos de la agencia, a ver que se encontraba, en eso pudo ver a la mejor amiga de Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae, así que decidió saludar ya que ella debe saber algo de su amiga.

Buenas tardes Kotonami-san, - en lo que Kanae se voltea –

Buenas tardes Yashiro-san, que raro verlo por aquí

Y eso porque lo dices – mientras sonríe por cortesía para ver si podía preguntar algo por Kyoko –

Porque siempre está acompañado de Tsuruga-san y el es una persona muy ocupada

La verdad Kotonami-san, él ahora está muy ocupado en un trabajo en donde yo no lo puedo acompañar

Se refiere al trabajo donde debe de actuar como alguien que haga pensar a otros que es imposible que sea Tsuruga-san?

Ah – sorprendido – como lo sabes?

Me lo dijo Kyoko

Mmmmm… - pone una cara como del gato feliz –

Tienes tiempo de sobra para que podamos hablar de como Kyoko te dijo de su trabajo?

Ehh?, la verdad no estoy segura – inseguridad –

No te preocupes puede que sepas algo que le puede beneficiar a Kyoko-chan

De acuerdo…..solo por Kyoko

Entonces vamos a la cafetería para poder platicar más a gusto y no nos interrumpan – en lo que comienzan a caminar para la cafetería Kanae le decía a Yashiro como le iba y que trabajos había tenido, porque el pregunto, y la escuchaba atentamente para ganarle su confianza ya llegando hablaría de Kyoko

Bueno Kotonami-san, toma asiento, primero te preguntare bien cómo es que Kyoko te dijo del trabajo de Ren, si se supone que nadie debe de saber

Bueno ella me dijo porque yo casi la obligue le había preguntado porque casi no la veía por aquí, y luego estaba un poco deprimida cuando la vi

A que te refieres con eso – un poco sorprendido –

Si quieres saber el porqué, seria obvio intercambiar información por más información de otro así que dime que era lo importante para beneficiar a Kyoko – interrogativamente –

Veo que no eres para nada distraída Kotonami- san, la verdad información, pero dime que quieres saber te contestare – con una sonrisa –

Mmmmm…. _"tengo curiosidad sobre lo que siente Tsuruga-san, con respecto a ella, tengo mis sospechas pero no lo sabré si no le pregunto"_ – mientras lo pensaba se le quedaba viendo a Yashiro-san

Primero que nada tengo mis sospechas sobre Tsuruga-san,

Ah, a que te refieres? – sorprendido –

Esta el enamorado de mi amiga?

Como lo supiste! – mientras se levanta de la mesa sorprendido, y pegando un poco la mesa para apoyarse y verla más de cerca-

Veo que estuve en lo correcto – en lo que ve que se empieza a calmar un poco y se vuelve a sentar –

Mmmm…..pues la verdad no te equivocas, Kotonami-san, Ren está muy enamorado de ella

Lo sabía, tenía mis sospechas pero con esto me lo confirmas

Tienes razón pero dime, no sabes algo de Kyoko-chan?

Sobre que he de saber?

Si no sabes si ella ya se está empezando a enamorar de Ren? – lo decía muy emocionado –

Veo que te agrada la idea- lo decía tranquilamente –

Entonces es un si?

No, te puedo asegurar nada, solo te puedo decir que se del trabajo de Tsuruga-san, porque me dijo que tenía un poco de dificultad en el papel que está haciendo ella de su hermana

A mí me encantaría ver que hace Ren, en estos momentos de seguro debe de ser difícil para el contenerse

Porque lo dices – pregunta interrogativamente –

Que no te dijo Kyoko-chan?

Pues la verdad no mucho porque tenía trabajo que hacer

Está bien te contare, pero con una condición – muy feliz –

Cuál es esa condición?

Que me ayudes que esos 2 terminen juntos…..pienso que harían una gran pareja y es lo que necesita Ren

Mmmm _….."pues como Kyoko ya se enamoró también de Tsuruga-san, no veo cual sea el problema solo es para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos"…_ de acuerdo te ayudare – con una sonrisa –

Entonces lo que sucede es que un director tiene la loca idea de que Ren, deba interpretar un papel de una película en donde su personaje es muy terrorífico tanto que sorprendería a quienes la vean y quiere que todos se pongan a pensar quien es el que fue capaz de hacer ese personaje

Entiendo, me dijo algo asi Kyoko

Pero como te digo nadie debe de saber que lo está haciendo el ni los propios actores deben de saber quién es, así que él está interpretando un doble personaje, debe de interpretar a alguien aterrador y que es un actor del extranjero

Entonces los únicos que saber que es Tsuruga Ren, son el director y Kyoko?

Así es y para que sospechen menos pusimos a Kyoko que interpretara a su hermana

Entiendo, pero ella también me lo dijo, entonces de que tiene que contenerse Tsuruga-san?

Pues aquí esta lo interesante – conteniéndose las ganas de reír –

Como nadie tiene que sospechar quienes son ellos tienen que quedarse en el mismo cuarto en un hotel, ya que se supone que ellos 2 vienen del extranjero

Eso no lo sabía " _ahora entiendo a Kyoko, de seguro Tsuruga-san está haciendo lo posible para que ella se enamore de el por eso ella estaba así_ "…..ahora entiendo todo, de seguro Tsuruga-san se está aprovechando de la situación

También lo creo dime quien no se aprovecharía de esto si esta con la persona que ama

En otro lugar, estaba un chico, sorprendido por el trabajo que estaba viendo, se daba cuenta que el director era muy estricto, nunca lo vio así el pensó que era más tranquilo, hasta que termino con su trabajo el director, fue para su camerino seguido de alguien

Padre nunca pensé que fueras estricto con los que trabajan

Tengo que serlo Kyo, quiero que ellos me demuestren todo lo que pueden hacer al 100%

Aun así es sorprendente y más porque ya estas a punto de acabar en este proyecto, eres sorprendente – sonriéndole –

Gracias, hijo – sonriéndole –, siempre trabajo duro y lo hago por tu madre y por ti, por eso debo de mostrar lo mejor que pueda de cada actor, que demuestren de verdad ese sentimiento que tienen y lo transmitan a quienes lo estén observando

Padre – sorprendido –, nunca pensé que trabajaras tan duro por mi madre y por mí, me siento muy feliz de saberlo – en eso tocan la puerta –

Adelante, director Tamaki tenemos, grandes noticias

Cuáles son esas noticias, para que me molestaran en estos momentos que estaba pasando con mi hijo

La verdad es sobre su próximo proyecto, casi todos ya confirmaron sobre si van a trabajar en el

Casi todos?...son buenas noticias pero dime quien falta de ellos en aceptar mi propuesta?

Es sobre la chica que era el personaje de la protagonista, parece que por el momento no está muy segura y no está disponible para preguntarle tuvo que hacer un trabajo que hace que no la podamos localizar pero dice la agencia que en cuanto se contacten con ella nos harán saber

Ya veo…eso espero, no quiero que sea alguien más que ella – se pone a pensar – bueno eso es todo?

Si, director entonces me retiro – en lo que hace una reverencia –

Aahh, que chica tan complicada me pregunto porque no se decide – lo dice un poco frustrado –

Vaya y yo pensé que ningún actor dudaría en estar en uno de tus proyectos – lo decía sorprendido –

Bueno la verdad ella es la primera y luego no es un actor reconocido ella apenas está en la industria y no ha hecho su debut

Entonces porque la escogiste si no es famosa?

Por todos los proyectos que ha trabajado le ha puesto mucho desempeño y eso a mí me agrada mucho por eso la quiero en mi proyecto, pero tendré que ser paciente yo sé que ella aceptara

Si tú lo dices padre, confiare en ti

Si solo espera, que personas reuní para mi proyecto será de lo mejor tengo muchas expectativas

Ya estaba anocheciendo se veía la oscura noche unas personas entrando a un hotel, muy calmados y agarrados de la mano como si fueran pareja, caminaban hacia su habitación

Nii-san, tu trabajo te quito mucho tiempo el día de hoy, no lo crees ya es muy tarde

Tienes razón Setsu, hoy fue un día muy ocupado

Espérame aquí nii-san voy a prepararte algo de cenar – en lo que suelta su mano y se dirige a la cocina –

Mmmmmm…yo estaré bien con solo tomar un vino y fumar un poco no te preocupes por mi

Nii-san, no creas que te voy a dejar hacer algo así – mientras lo va a ver para decirle las cosas de frente –

Setsu, solo por esta vez, ya que el día fue muy agotador – en lo que se acerca a ella –

Eso lo sé muy bien nii-san, pero como eres las personas – ya estaba empezando a estirar sus brazos hacia su cuello - más importante para mí, te tengo que cuidar así que espera a que haga la cena no quiero que te pase nada – en eso ya lo había soltado y regresaba a la cocina –

Como me gustaría que me tratara así siempre – en susurro, mientras contemplaba cada movimiento de ella y después se iba al cuarto a esperar –

A la mañana siguiente se estaban despertando y preparando los dos para que Cain fuera a su trabajo en lo que hacía el desayuno y Cain se iba a bañar ella solo empezó a pensar el cómo poder controlar sus sentimientos hacia su sempai y por un momento se le cruzo la propuesta que le hicieron en el proyecto de la película, pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que le dieran buenas oportunidades en futuros proyectos así que decidió hacerlo, lo iba a aceptar así vera que tanto puede demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su sempai pensó que sería buena idea interpretarlo en el papel de su personaje que tiene que hacer en el proyecto.

Después de terminar de desayunar se fueron al trabajo de Cain, ya que mañana tenían que regresar a ser Kyoko y Ren, y seguir con sus otros trabajos, mientras Setsu veía como trabajaba Cain, lo observaba con una gran sonrisa ya que ella estaba fascinada con su personaje y orgullosa ya que era si hermana, cuando se tomó un descanso en, Cain se iba acercando a su hermana.

Setsu, perdón por la espera

No te preocupes nii-san no hay mucho problema, además es tu trabajo – sonriéndole –

Que quieres hacer mi querida Setsu – en lo que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de su hermana –

Nii-san tienes que ir a comer algo no voy a dejar que te saltes el almuerzo

De acuerdo, Setsu como tú quieras vamos a almorzar algo y si tenemos tiempo vamos a disfrutar un poco tenernos uno al otro ya que no dejare que nadie se te acerque Setsu, ni siquiera el cerebro de queso – se lo susurra al oído – _"espero que un día te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, Kyoko espero y algun dia llegan a ti"_

Vamos nii-san, tenemos que ver si tenemos tiempo después del almuerzo,- en lo que enrueda sus brazos en su cuello – si tenemos tiempo me gustaría ir a caminar un poco con mi querido nii-san

Eso espero Setsu – mientras le devuelve el abrazo – vamos hay que seguir firmando

En lo que ellos 2 regresaban a las grabaciones y seguían con la filmación en el transcurso del día llego un trabajador para informales que unos de los actores no se siente muy bien, el director al enterarse de eso pide disculpas ya que no podían continuar con las escenas sin el así que les dio a los demás el día libre que eso aunque no se demostraba mucho Setsu estaba muy feliz ya que podría pasar algo de tiempo con su querido nii-san, antes de que anocheciera, mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta que su querido hermano se iba acercando a ella

Setsu, a donde quieres ir….Setsu, estas escuchándome?

Lo siento nii-san es que estaba feliz porque te tengo toda la tarde para mi sola – mientras le sonríe –

Entonces mi querida Setsu a dónde quieres ir el día de hoy – mientras se va acercando a ella poco a poco – tenemos toda la tarde juntos

La verdad nii-san….no estoy muy segura de donde deberíamos ir – mientras se acerca a Cain – la verdad es que te quiero para mi sola – mientras lo abraza

Setsu no sabía que eras muy posesiva…..pero recuerda que siempre seré todo tuyo – en lo que le devolvía el abrazo –

Es que nii-san es solo para mi…no me gusta que ese hámster, se te acerque demasiado

Mmmm…..veo que alguien esta celosa – con una gran sonrisa –

Tu tienes la culpa, de todo esto….si no tuvieras apiadado del hámster, esto no pasaría

Perdóname por eso pero vez que tengo piedad por los roedores "y porque en cierto punto me acorde de ti"

Todo por eso me tendrás que recompensar por eso…tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera – con una sonrisa –

Todo lo que tú quieras Setsu, nunca lo olvides eres muy importante para mí – mientras lo susurra cerca del oído –

Mmmmmmm…..la verdad nii-san hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir

En otro lugar en un edificio estaba un cantante más inspirado delo normal preparando sus canciones que tenía que preparar para su álbum, cuando de repente llega otra persona

Sho, como vas con el nuevo álbum?

Shoko, es buen momento estoy a punto de terminar – mientras deja la guitarra a un lado – dime que sucede

Solo venía a decirte que acabo de hablar con el director Tamaki y se escuchaba tan entusiasmado para por el proyecto y más feliz – toma asiento en el sillón – me pregunto si vas a aceptar trabajar en el proyecto

Pues, estaba pensando en si trabajar para demostrar que no nada más soy bueno en la música…..estaba pensado demostrarle que soy bueno para personaje que me tenga preparado

Sho, de eso quería decirte me dijo que ya tenías el papel – cuando lo vio sonreír – pero que si no cumples con las expectativas del director no dudaría en cambiarte por alguien más y que la reunión es en 5 días a las 3 de la tarde que a esa horas es en la que pueden más los actores, para poder decirnos de que va a tratar su proyecto y presentar al elenco

Me parece perfecto Shoko, le demostrare a ese director que no se arrepentirá por escogerme para ese papel….pero eso me recuerda que papel me tocaría interpretar

De eso quería hablar no me quiso decir dijo que lo iba a decir ese día de la reunión

En serio – estaba algo sorprendido – bueno si es un poco extraño el director, entonces tendremos que ver ese día

Si tienes razón, pero Sho solo te pido que te comportes por favor

Porque lo dices, yo siempre estoy tranquilo, sabes quienes van a participar en el proyecto

No, Sho pero puede ser una alta posibilidad que participe Tsuruga Ren, ya que es un proyecto importante, por eso lo digo

De verdad Shoko – mientras sonríe – eso me motiva más le demostrare a ese actor de cuarta quien es el mejor

Ahhhhhhhhhh…"por eso le decía que se comportara, y eso que no le dije quien son todos los que van a trabajar en el proyecto"….bueno Sho es todo lo que te tenía que decir, ya es momento de descansar ya es demasiado tarde nos vemos mañana

Ohhhh, sí que descanses Shoko – en lo que empieza a buscar sus cosas para poder también ir a descansar por ese día después de trabajar por esos días –

En un departamento iban llegando ya un poco tarde después de tanto trabajo y conocer el lugar en donde trabaja una de las personas

Me sigues impresionando padre, con tu trabajo la verdad, eres demasiado estricto – en lo que entra a la sala a tomar un pequeño descanso –

Lo se hijo pero todo esto lo hago por tu madre y por ti, porque yo los amos a los dos son las personas más importantes en mi vida – está preparando algo para poder cenar – ya te había dicho Kyo que ya que eres alguien que a aprendido como se debe uno en esforzar en esta vida, estaba pensando decirle a tu madre que se regrese a vivir aquí en Tokyo con nosotros, con migo ya no quiero estar lejos de ustedes después de mucho tiempo…..quiero que vengas a estudiar aquí la universidad para que pueda conocerte mejor a ti

Lo se padre el poco tiempo que te he conocido te he empezado a querer como un padre me has demostrado que me quieres a mí, también quieres a mi madre – toma un retrato de la mesa – y créeme que he considerado lo de venirme a estudiar aquí

De verdad me harías la persona más feliz si esa es tu decisión, nada más seria avisarle a tu madre sobre esto

Si, ya te había avisado que quería entrar a una universidad aquí en Tokyo y que me preocupaba mi madre si podía pagarla pesar de que decía que no me preocupara que entrara a donde quisiera

En lo que Tamaki empieza a preparar la mesa para cenar ya con un mejor ánimo y felicidad desde que su hijo llego para poder conocerlo y convivir con el

Y tiene razón Kyo de eso no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, como ya te diste cuenta tu madre y yo no tenemos problemas por pagarte la universidad que quieres entrar, entonces que dices llamamos a tu madre para que venga a vivir aquí con nosotros

Pero padre tengo 17 años todavía me falta el último año de universidad

Pero te puedes transferir aquí y terminar tu último año en Tokyo para que este con ustedes que dices – pone una cara algo deprimida – o tienes algo allá en Kyoto por lo que quieras permanecer allá

Mmmmmm…..la verdad padre tengo a mis amigos pero estoy seguro que ellos comprenderán

Entonces porque últimamente estabas muy deprimido en la casa me lo dijo tu madre que últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño – piensa un momento – es como si no estuvieras ahí

" _Debería decirle el porqué de mi comportamiento, la verdad es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi"._ Para ser sincero….

Descuida hijo puedes contarme lo que quieras, confía en mi

Te contare, en serio – en lo que se sienta en la mesa – pero primero quisiera cenar primero antes de que se enfrié

Tienes razón Kyo, tenemos que cenar primero – mientras toma asiento también – pero me debes de contar que es lo que te ocurre

En otro lugar acabando de cenar unos hermanos después de haber tenido su paseo, pero ellos estaban muy serios como lo son sus personalidades, ya que uno de ellos no le dirigía la mirada ni tampoco le quería dirigir la palabra al menos que fuera justamente lo necesario

Nii-san, vas a seguir enojado no era necesario que hicieras eso – perdiendo un poco la paciencia – yo lo tenía todo controlado

Cain por un momento voltio a ver a su hermana, para ver su reacción _"que no entiende ella que lo que me paso hace rato fueron celos por esos tipos, no debería comportarse así con los demás chicos"_

Ya tenía un momento que volvió a voltear a ver a Setsu y no decía nada solo la miraba fijamente y ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa

Segura que tenías todo controlado, que no podían ver como se miraban eso tipos haya afuera – Cain cada vez se expresaba de una manera celosa –

Nii-san, "Tsuruga-san, de verdad está enojado pero porque será?", no me digas que estas celoso – Cain voltea hacia otro lado haciendo, ya que lo que dijo Setsu termino siendo verdad –

Ahhh…nii-san ya sabes que eres el único para mí, jamás vería a nadie más solo me interesas tu nii-san "si Tsuruga-san supiera que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, pero tengo miedo que descubra de mis sentimientos que tengo hacia el"

En eso Cain reacciona y la voltea a ver fijamente "Si solo supieras Kyoko que eres la persona más importante para mí, pero ahora ella es Setsu y yo soy Cain, así que voy a comprobar hasta donde llega"

Entonces Setsu si eso es cierto hay una manera en la que me lo tienes que demostrar – Cain va acercándose mas a Setsu –

Setsu pone una sonrisa de burla – y como quieres que te lo demuestre nii-san tu sabes que no te miento – Setsu está colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de Cain

Pues una manera interesante seria que me dejaras ponerte una marca – mientras como una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra la coloca cerca de sus pechos en donde se puede llegar a apreciar por la ropa –

Nii-san, - Setsu se estaba enojando por lo que dijo un poco pero no lo demostró mucho – ya te había dicho que no quiero que me hagas nada de lo que has hecho con esas mujeres que has tenido –

"Porque Tsuruga-san, insiste en hacerme un chupetón, será como venganza porque me atreví a hacerle uno, pero es muy lógico que yo no sé hacer ninguno….él debe de tener mejor experiencia haciendo esas cosas, que no sabe que estas clases de cosas me lastiman"

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que en mi caso ya tengo que entrar a la escuela ya entro el lunes se acabaron mis vacaciones haber como me va este semestre en la universidad

Sin mas que decir nos volveremos a ver hasta que tenga otro capitulo haber como desarrollo la historia


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora del capitulo la verdad ya no tenia desde marzo aproximadamente pero no tenia tiempo de subirlo por cosas de la escuela y no tenia tiempo de pasarlo a una computadora porque tenia todo en una libreto y ahí lo escribo primero aunque al final siempre pongo cosas de mas o las cambio por fin aquí lo tengo

* * *

Capítulo 5: Pasa lo que tenga que pasar

En la habitación del hotel mientras se demostraba un amanecer Tsuruga-san al recibir los rayos del sol que se infiltraban por la ventana provoco que fuera despertando cuando se da cuenta que hay un peso en su dorso que evita que se pueda mover al darse cuenta del porqué de fue que reacciono y ve que la inmovilidad era porque esta Kyoko dormida tranquilamente y muy cómoda no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de felicidad y amor hay ver a Kyoko aunque ella esta con las vestimenta de Setsu, porque no se deben salir de sus personajes pero eso no evita que pueda haber ocasiones en las que Ren no se aproveche

" _Es tan hermosa mientras duerme, me gustaría el poder despertar así todos los días del resto de mi vida"_ – Ren empieza a acariciar su mejilla con cariño y con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla con la mano libre que tenía – " _si tan solo supieras Kyoko lo mucho que te amo pero temo decírtelo porque no sé cómo reaccionarias, sé que a ti no te gustan esas cosas y para poder decírtelo tengo que decirte de todo mi pasado sobre mí y tengo miedo que me odies por el secreto de que yo soy Corn"_

Kyoko comenzo a moverse un poco para poder acomodarse mejor ya que siente una gran calidez de la que no se quiere alejar y hace que se relaja pero al querer saber qué es lo que lo está provocando se empieza a despertar, por esto Ren se da cuenta y quita rápido su mano de su mejilla y se empieza acomodar un poco para parecer que está durmiendo

Kyoko empieza a despertarse al no poder sentir el calor que tenía en su mejilla en ese momento se da cuenta que su almohada está más dura de lo normal y tiene un olor agradable que le gusta demasiado así que empieza a abrir sus ojos despacio para que no se lastime con la luz de la mañana y cuando reacciona se da cuenta que no está sobre una almohada más bien esta sobre el dorso de Ren, esta asombrada y preguntándose cómo fue que esto sucedió como fue que quedaron en esta situación tan cercana.

" _Tsuruga-san, como fue que terminamos durmiendo juntos, me tengo que levantar antes que se dé cuenta pero como lo hago, aunque se ve muy tranquilo y tierno mientras duerme como me gustaría tocar su cabello, pero de seguro eso lo despertara"_ – Kyoko abre más impresionada los ojos cuando se da cuenta que en el dorso de Ren que estaba descubierto se podía apreciar no una sino varias marcas pequeñas moradas, una cada vez más intensa que la otra, que tenía eso la asusto, hasta que recordó lo que sucedió en la noche

Flash back

" _Porque Tsuruga-san, insiste en hacerme un chupetón, será como venganza porque me atreví a hacerle uno, pero es muy lógico que yo no sé hacer ninguno….él debe de tener mejor experiencia haciendo esas cosas, que no sabe que estas clases de cosas me lastiman"_

Setsu como te puedo demostrar que lo que voy a hacer contigo no lo he hecho con otras mujeres _"Sera que Kyoko está celosa esos son celos, entonces le importo más que un sepa"_

\- Nii-san, estoy segura que si lo has hecho, si no como me explicas el saber que sabes hacer chupetones, solo se podría saber con la práctica -

" _Así que es solo porque esta interpretando a Setsu_ " Cain tenía una cara de decepción en su rostro – Setsu tu bien sabes que no es verdad porque todo el tiempo tu estas con migo, además jamás me fijaría en nadie más que tu

\- Nii-san, eso no es excusa además has evadido mi pregunta de dónde aprendiste a hacer chupetones – Setsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia de que su hermano no le contestaba

\- Setsu si tanto quieres saber te voy a decir pero con una sola condición – Cain se iba acercando a Setsu cada vez más, muy tranquilamente, cuando después la va rodeando con sus brazos a su pequeña cintura

\- Cual es la condición nii-san? – _"Que estará tramando Tsuruga-san, esto no me dice nada bueno pero debo resistir porque se supone que en estos momentos soy Setsu"_

\- Que me dejes hacerte una marca en donde todos puedan ver que tú eres mía y de nadie más – _"Espero y no se niegue y piense que me estoy aprovechando para demostrar lo mucho que me importa y su silencia me está empezando a preguntar"_

" _Que estás pensando Tsuruga-san, porque me estas pidiendo eso, si lo mal interpreto me voy a hacer ilusiones, pero esto es solo actuación, no creo que se fije en mi como para hacer eso"_ …nii-san, siempre he sido tuya, pero si lo aprendiste con una mujer no aceptare tu condición, te queda claro –

\- Por supuesto Setsu, no hay ningún problema – Cain ya estaba acercándose al cuello de Setsu, y le estaba empezando a dar pequeños besos – la razón por la que se cómo hacer una marca es que lo leí en una reviste nada más, de esa manera lo sé, pero nunca lo he intentado, así que déjame intentarlo, ya que estoy muy seguro que mi marca estará ahí demasiado tiempo porque mi deseo de poseerte es demasiado, tanto que no tienes ni idea – _"espero y con esto entiendas Kyoko que te amo demasiado y que jamás te haría daño que te des cuenta que lo que estoy diciendo no es ninguna mentira"_

\- Nii-san…..una promesa es una promesa pero déjame cambiarla un poco, quiero intentar algo -

\- Sobre qué Setsu? –

\- Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias hasta que me salga bien la marca de la misma intensidad de como quiero que termine, que te parece nii-san – Setsu ya estaba acercándose al cuello de Cain mientras le decía eso –

\- Entonces déjame a mí también cambiar mis condiciones Setsu…"espero y no se retracte"….- dejo que me hagas las marcas hasta que te salgan pero me debes de dejar hacerte la misma cantidad de marcas que me hagas a mí -

Fin flash back

" _Ya recordé lo que sucedió, como lo veré después a la cara por lo que le hice….pero se ve muy tranquilo durmiendo…..tengo deseos de tocarle el cabello, pero eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte va a decir que me estoy tomando mucha confianza, será mejor que me levante antes de que no me pueda controlar"_ Kyoko intenta levantarse pero no puede y en eso se da cuenta porque es la causa y es por Ren que la está abrazando fuertemente como si no la quisiera soltar pensando que si la suelta ella desaparecerá y más cuando siente que se está moviendo para apartarse de su lado

Kyoko sigue intentando pero en un rato al no conseguirlo se rinde y empieza a observarlo _"no quisiera despertarlo, pero no deja que me levante"_

Kyoko toca su mejilla con delicadeza para no despertarlo, al estarlo observando muy tranquilo le empezó a entrar un desea de darle un pequeño beso, pero al no poder moverse demasiado decide darle uno pequeño en el dorso, solo esperaba que Ren no se diera cuenta de eso y que siguiera durmiendo.

Ren al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Kyoko, quería regresarle ese beso, pero se iba a dar cuenta Kyoko todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto el solo la quería tener más tiempo a su lado

" _Kyoko me acaba de besar, espero y esto sea no sea un sueño tengo tantos deseos de regresárselo pero no la quiero espantar pero me gustaría por lo menos darle uno pequeño"_ Ren decide correspondérselo dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso en su frente

Kyoko al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ren en su frente causa un pequeño respingo que ocasiona que casi le pegue a Ren en su barbilla

" _Tsuruga-san me acaba de regresar el beso que le di, estoy segura que no lo soñé me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hico o es por lo que estará soñando"_

No pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de alegría y de emoción al haber sentido el contacto de Ren con ese beso sobre su piel, tanto fue su alegría que o pudo evitar aferrarse más a Ren como si nunca lo quisiera dejar ir y que se quedara en su lado para siempre

Ren al sentir eso tampoco pudo evitar tener una gran sonrisa al saber que estaba muy a gusto y emocionada de cómo se aferra Kyoko a él, pensaba que se iba a apartar del susto pero eso solo le dio más esperanzas

Los 2 estaban muy a gusto caso como estaban pero ellos mismo sabían que se tenían que levantar para ir a trabajo de la filmación, a muy su pesar y desdicha de que se acabe ese momento no están seguros de quien es el que debería acabar con eso y por sin levantarse

" _Debo de entrar en modo Setsu, es la única manera de poder salir de esta situación, pero no quiero que esto acabe pero también sería muy embarazoso que vea Tsuruga-san que me estoy aprovechando del situación y puede que sospeche algo así que tengo que actuar como Setsu lo más rápido que pueda"_

Kyoko al momento de abrir los ojos la persona que estaba ahí ya no era ella, la persona que estaba ahí era Setsu y al poder observar como amaneció y el cómo estaba le provoco una sonrisa seductora al ver como dormía con su querido nii-san, Setsu quería seguir así pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que levantarse para que su nii-san fuera a trabajar y tenía que levantarse para hacer el desayuno porque no iba a dejar que se fuera sin tener algo en su estómago, así que se empezó a levantar pero en ese momento Ren la aprieta con mayor fuerza al darse cuenta que se estaba alejando de él, así que Setsu no le queda más de otra que despertarlo para que se pudiera levantar

\- Nii-san, vamos es hora de levantarse, tienes que desayunar para poder ir al rodaje – Setsu lo agitaba un poco para que así se despertara, podía observar que estaba funcionando porque se estaba despertando hasta que se le quedo viendo muy detalladamente

" _Así que todo el tiempo fue Setsu, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Kyoko jamás haría algo así"_

\- Setsu pero quiero seguir durmiendo, duerme con tu querido nii-san no me quiero levantar – mientras trata de regresar el mundo de los sueños

\- Nii-san por lo menos deja que yo me levante primero tengo que prepararte el desayuno no voy a dejar que te vayas al rodaje con el estómago vacío –

Hmmmm…un momento más Setsu, no me quiero levantar todavía – Cain se intenta acomodar todavía mejor y lo más cerca de Setsu –

En ese momento a Setsu miraba a su querido nii-san a los ojos – Nii-san no voy a permitir que te quedes sin desayunar el día de hoy –Setsu pone una cara molesta que hace que Cain suspire

De acuerdo Setsu dejo que te levantes no quiero que te molestes y menos conmigo, a pesar de que estoy muy a gusto pero antes de que te suelte quiero que me prometas algo – Cain cambio su mirada con una gran determinación e intensidad – quiero que volvamos a dormir juntos para la próxima vez _"Espero que no piense que estoy pidiendo demasiad, pero al poder dormir con ella me hace muy feliz que no lo quiero dejar"_

" _Tsuruga-san me está pidiendo que duerma con el pero ahora estamos actuando como los hermanos Heel así que no es el solo se está comportando de acuerdo a lo que quiere Cain en este momento el solo quiere a su hermano sobre todas las cosas eso me pone un poco triste porque solo lo hace por actuación pero por lo menos debería de aprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar mis sentimientos sin que se dé cuenta"_ – Cain ve que por un momento Setsu no dice nada y está pensando lo que lo preocupa porque para él ese tiempo está siendo demasiado largo hasta que ve a Sestu poner una sonrisa seductoramente –

Por supuesto que si nii-san nada me haría más feliz que poder dormir al lado tuyo no es necesario que me hagas que te lo prometa para poder dormir juntos, porque el mejor lugar para dormir en todo el mundo es en tus brazos nii-san – Sestu se va acercando más a Cain para poder depositarle un beso muy cerca de sus labios –

Cain quedo en Shock por un momento porque él no esperaba que Setsu fuera a hacer eso mejor dicho no esperaba que Kyoko lo hiciera ya que ella es muy tradicionalista en eso setsu aprovecho que se sorprendió para poder por fin levantarse, y entrar al baño

Cuando Setsu había entrado al baño no pudo ver a su querido nii-san que había puesto una encantadora sonrisa por lo que hizo

Sestu ya dentro del baño " _porque lo hice que he hecho sabía que tenía que aprovechar que soy Sestsu pero esto es demasiado me he excedido como voy a hacer capaz de ver a Tsuruga-san de nuevo con la atrevida que soy él se va a dar cuenta pero debo de controlarme no me diré nada porque por el momento estamos trabajando y soy Sestu no debo de salirme del papel en ningún momento"_

Al momento de abrir los ojos tenía una mirada más tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa porque ya había aparecido Setsu

Por otro lado Cain estaba en sus propios pensamientos _"Mogami-san me acaba de besar creo que estuvo a punto de besarme en los labios pero se detuvo y me beso muy cerca de ellos, no sé si estar feliz porque ya está cambiando conmigo pero ella estaba como Setsu"_ Ahh….. _"Que es lo que estás pensando me gustaría saber si esto es alguna señal de Mogami-san de saber si está empezando a sentir algo por mi"_

En un edificio justamente en una oficina Lory está pensando el cómo se están desarrollando las cosas con el nuevo proyecto en el que van a participar sus estrellas porque está demasiado seguro de mogami-kun que va a participar ya que no le ha comentado que estaba pensando en utilizar este proyecto como su graduación de LoveMe y para su debut como actriz

Mmmmm…Mogami-kun abrirás el telón aunque no lo quieras ya que ustedes tiene historia sobre esto pero ningunos de mis hijos se da cuenta de los sentimientos del otro…debería llamar al director para avisar que Mogami-kun va a participar en el proyecto y si no acepta la voy a persuadir – ya con el teléfono a la mano realizando la llamada solo suene el primer tono – si quiero que le avisen al director Tamaki que Mogami Kyoko acepto participar en el proyecto y no vayas a mencionar nada sobre esto a ella quiero que cuando ella vaya a dar su respuesta le digan que lo notificaran al director su participación…..ella va a aceptar si dice que no quiero que le digas que venga a mi oficina de acuerdo…..está bien muchas gracias nos vemos – termino la llamada

Señor cree que es buena idea lo que hizo con Mogami-kun a pesar de que ella no ha aceptado

No lo creo Sebastián ella no aceptara porque este proyecto es una prueba que es necesaria que haga para que pueda avanzar como actriz – Lory tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –

Director tiene una llamada de la agencia LME

Gracias comunícame con ella – tomando el teléfono que tiene en la oficina – si díganme… - estaba muy feliz y emocionado – se los agradezco mucho gracias

Padre sobre que era la llamada para que reaccionaras así – Kyo estaba emocionado como su padre –

Kyo hijo escucha esto la coprotagonista acaba de aceptar participar en el proyecto que estoy realizando con esto ya tengo a todo el elenco – Tamaki tenía una gran sonrisa que no se podía quitar – ya nada más hay que esperar el día de la reunión para que se conozcan todos y les hable sobre lo como quiero que trabajen

Padre puedo ver el cómo trabajas estoy muy seguro que todos están dispuestos a trabajar contigo y deben estar entusiasmados – Kyo estaba un poco avergonzado cuando lo decía – quiero ver el cómo diriges un proyecto es algo que te gusta y lo haces por mama y por mi

Por supuesto que si hijo para mí sería un gran honor tenerte aquí con migo para que veas el cómo trabajo, así podremos pasar el tiempo juntos también y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido – Kyo estaba muy feliz por escuchar eso de su padre –

Padre cambiando un poco de tema ya pudiste hablar con mama sobre lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante

Claro que he hablado con tu madre sobre esto también estoy ocupado pero siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes ella está totalmente de acuerdo con todo esto también quiere venir a vivir aquí en Tokyo con nosotros, está encantando nunca la había escuchado demasiado feliz dice que ya está arreglando las cosas para venir acá por fin poder ver al amor de mi vida de nuevo y tener aquí a nuestro querido hijo dice que también es muy bueno para ti el poder cambiar de ambiente por el cómo estabas allá estaba preocupada de que estuvieras demasiado deprimido

Nada más mencionar sobre eso Kyo se puso un poco nostálgico por recordar el como hizo preocupar a su madre y se lamentó al haberla preocupado demasiado

Tiene razón padre la verdad estuvo deprimido por una razón, nada que ver con lo que estamos pasando ahorita

Te lo dije una vez hijo y te lo vuelvo a repetir si tienes algo de qué decirme dilo yo te voy a escuchar todo lo que me quieras decir en cualquier momento y te daré todo el apoyo que pueda

Bueno padre la verdad pensaba decírtelo en este momento sé que me apoyas en todo lo que puedas tu a mama y esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero los que me conocían del colegio creo que ellos se hacen una idea de lo que me está pasando – Kyo respiro un poco para poder continuar – para serte sincero he estado así por una chica que era de mi escuela donde yo estudiaba de hecho íbamos en el mismo salón de clases

Hijo – Tamaki se sorprendió un poco nunca pensó que su hijo se haya enamorado – ¿qué sucedió con ella de casualidad ella te rechazo?

No es lo que estas imaginando padre de hecho nunca le pude confesar mis sentimientos que tengo hacia ella yo era su amigo casi nadie hablaba con ella la conozco desde que éramos niños, sé que ella lloraba demasiado por su madre que no le daba la atención que ella quería yo fui muy afortunado al recibir todo el cariño de mama y un tiempo después me entere que de repente empezó a vivir con otra familia nunca le pregunte él porque

Todo eso debió ser muy duro para ella

No te equivocas en nada padre pero a pesar de todo eso ella la mayor parte del tiempo sonreía, ella nunca dejo que los demás vieran su tristeza la sabia esconder muy bien por ello fue que me empecé a enamorar sin que me diera cuenta

Entonces que sucedió hijo dime que paso con ella de seguro no eras correspondido verdad hijo

Nunca me confesé, pero ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y fue el hijo de la familia que la empezó a cuidar a pesar de que él no la trataba muy bien él siempre se aprovechaba de ella le pedía cosas que él no quería hacer, yo siempre la ayudaba en lo que pudiera para ver si podía cambiar de opinión pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo importante que es para mi

Entonces después ¿qué sucedió?

Cuando íbamos en la secundario ya por lo menos me tomaba más en cuenta como un amigo en que podía contar porque ella nunca tuvo una amiga ya que todas las chicas la odiaban por ser la más cercana a ese chico solo por el simple hecho que vivían juntos, en todo eso ella siempre lo siguió amando a pesar de las cosas que le sucedían, un día había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos para ver si así ya me tomaba en cuenta en ese día no llego a la escuela nunca volvió a asistir

Hijo como lo siento de verdad entonces que fue lo que sucedió le paso algo a ella sufrió un accidente dime

Padre no tuvo un accidente ella me había dicho anteriormente que el chico que le gusta se quería venir a Tokyo a cumplir sus sueños de ser cantante – Kyo cada vez estaba más deprimido se le veia en la mirada – nunca pensé que se fuera ir con él una ocasión me comento que le ofreció irse con él los 2 se escaparon de su casa y se vinieron juntos a Tokyo fue lo último que supo de ella

Hijo como sabes eso, como estas seguro que están acá solo al menos que hallas ido a su casa para saber de allá

Si fui padre ellos estaban devastados se fueron sin permiso solo dejaron una carta diciendo lo que iban a hacer, estaban preocupados de lo que les fuera a pasar y no tenían con que comunicarse con ellos no les dejaron nada solo una nota, solo me he preguntado por qué se fue por eso motivo es estado deprimido en todo este tiempo solo me pregunto si estará bien y me disculpa contigo por haber preocupado mucho a mi madre es buena idea el cambiar de ambiente porque haya en Kyoto hace que me acuerde más de ella de todo el tiempo que pase con ella como amigos – Kyo ya estaba con las lágrimas en los ojos porque es la primera vez que se puede desquitar en poco lo que estaba pensando

Kyo hijo es buena idea que te desahogues así te sentirás un poco mejor además puede que un día tela encuentres el mundo suele ser muy pequeño y puede que ella siga aquí en Tokyo uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar – Tamaki lo decía más animado para poder darle ánimos a su hijo sobre esto –

Gracias padre eso espero, me encantaría volver a verla saber el como esta que fue lo que le sucedió como van las cosas si solo ella me hubiera dicho que pensaba irse con él la hubiera detenido desde antes pero no lo pensé – estaba un poco frustrado –

Hijo no te debes de lamentar nunca uno suponía lo que iba a suceder

Lo se padre si solo me encontrara a ese maldito de Fuwa pasa saber en qué estaba pensando

Dijiste Fuwa – Tamaki estaba sorprendido – _"será la misma persona que contrate de la que está hablando además el igual es cantante"_ Kyo de casualidad con ese Fuwa, ¿Cómo se llama?

Su nombre completo es Shotaru lo único que se dé él es que quería ser cantante, ¿porque la pregunta?

" _No es una coincidencia es la misma persona que contrate para mi proyecto pero el nombre es un poco diferente pero cualquiera se cambie el nombre, tengo que decirle pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar sobre esto"_ Kyo hijo tengo que decirte algo muy importante que decirte pero te tienes que controlar porque no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decirte puede haber una manera de que la encuentres

Es en serio de verdad no me estas mintiendo – Kyo se estaba emocionando demasiado ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo –

Si hijo pero de lo que te voy a decir puede que la encuentres como a la vez no, así que cálmate un momento – lo vio un poco más relajado – vez que voy a empezar este proyecto que va a iniciar y en el elenco que contrate esta una persona que se llama Fuwa Sho y es famoso él está en la industria de la música y es cantante porque me di cuenta que últimamente en sus canciones les está poniendo el sentimiento que les faltaba con anterioridad y si te das cuente a cierto punto puede saber dónde está como a la vez no, por eso quiero que me prometas que no te vas a descontrolar si te dice algo negativo de lo que estás buscando no quiero que se arme un escandalo

Te lo prometo padre, la quiero encontrar aunque sea saber que hizo de su vida y cuando veras a esas personas del elenco para que la pueda encontrar lo mas rápido posible

Son 4 días hijo pero veras que pasara demasiado rápido quiero comenzar este proyecto lo más rápido posible, además algo me dice que este proyecto será de los mejores

Lo esperare con muchas ansias padre – Kyo no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de felicidad de tan solo poder encontrarla –

Iba caminando una pareja que iba en dirección hacia una camioneta iban agarrados de la mano y algo tristes sin demostrarlo tanto ya que ellos tenían que regresar a sus otros trabajos, a pesar de que eran sus obligaciones ellos no lo querían dejar les gustaba estar como los hermanos heel porque sabían que podían expresar un poco sus sentimientos sin ser descubiertos por el otro, pero ellos saben que tiene otras responsabilidades ya dentro del vehículo la musa los cambio para a como normalmente son para que vayan a trabajar sin ningún problema

Ren pensaba llevar a Kyoko adonde tenía que trabajar ya que le quedaba de paso pero al momento de esperarla de repente ella salió del vehículo como si su vida dependiera de ello y se fue sin voltear a ver atrás, eso lo entristeció un poco y a la vez lo preocupo pensó que tal vez se excedió

" _Creo que me excedí de los límites establecidos para Mogami-san"_

Ren que le hiciste a Kyoko-chan para que saliera asi dela camioneta parecía que algo terrible la perseguí y no quería ser alcanzada y porque la musa nos está viendo con una mirada traviesa, como sabiendo lo que está sucediendo – Yukihito pensaba muy detalladamente de las cosas que están sucediendo – _"Tuvo que haber pasado algo cuando esos 2 estaban interpretando a los hermanos Heel, de seguro Ren hizo algo"_

No es nada Yashiro-san de lo que estas imaginado mejor vamos a trabajar nosotros o también vamos a llegar tarde de seguro a Mogami-san también se le hacía tarde y por eso se fue así

Mmmmmmm…estas seguro Ren que no pasó nada malo no habrá sido porque decidiste hacer un movimiento con Kyoko-chan y la asustaste

Como crees Yashiro-san no sería capaz de hacer eso, créeme que si solo lo hiciera nada más la asustaría y eso es lo que no quiero sabes cómo reacciones con temas relacionados al amor

Mmmm…bueno en eso tienes razón Ren solo por esta ocasión confiare en ti pero si algo sucedió créeme que are lo que pueda para saber lo que hiciste

" _Bueno por lo menos me creyó no quería un interrogatorio ahorita, tengo que arreglar esto no me puede estar evitando todo el tiempo"_ – es lo que pensaba Ren mientras los 2 se dirigían hacia su vehículo para poder ir hacia al siguiente trabajo –

Mientras una chica iba llagando con una velocidad increíble a un gran edificio estaba ya algo agotada es el primer lugar al que tenía que asistir tenía que hablar con Sawara-san con respecto al trabajo que le ofrecieron hoy era el último dia que tenía para hablar de ello pero cuando iba hacia esa dirección se encontró con alguien que la emociono e hizo que se le olvidara lo que tenía que hacer

Moukooo-san!...tanto tiempo que no te veo – Kyoko iba a una gran velocidad hacia su amiga pero menor por el agotamiento que tenía por lo sucedido anteriormente –

Al momento de escuchar eso volteo Kotonami inmediatamente y se hizo a un lado por impulso para que no la abrazara de esa manera eso provoco que Kyoko se cayera por no poder detenerse a tiempo

Mouko-san es mala porque no deja que la abraza después de tanto tiempo de no poder vernos y ella me trata de una manera muy fría – Kyoko lloraba de una manera incontrolable –

Moo….deja de exagerar si no tiene mucho que nos vimos por todos los cielos además no tengo tiempo tengo que ir a mi otro trabajo solo vine por algo si no llegare tarde y por cierto que haces aquí

Mouko-san es mala yo solo vine a ver a Sawara-san para decirle de mi respuesta sobre un proyecto del director Tamaki pero todavía no sé qué hacer –

Un momento Kyoko dijiste algo sobre el director Tamaki de casualidad la película se llama ¿CONTIGO O SIN TI? – Kotonami estaba un poco impresionada

Sí, pero como sabes eso Mouko-san, que yo sepa no te había podido mencionar nada sobre eso

Ahh….porque igual a mí me pidieron que participara en el proyecto y desde cuando acepte solo por eso se – Kotonami ya estaba un poco irritada –

Es en serio – Kyoko se había emocionado demasiado – eso significa que trabajaremos juntas en este proyecto eso es estupendo trabajar al lado de Mouko-san es un sueño

Mo…deja de decir eso que no es la gran cosa – ya estaba un poco sonrojada –

Pero es la verdad Mouko-san no sabía que ibas a trabajar en este proyecto de haber sabia hubiera aceptado este trabajo desde cuando sin darle tantas vueltas de lo que voy a hacer

Y porque no habías aceptado si se supone que esto es muy importante

Mmmmm….Mouko-san nos tenemos que ir si no se nos hará tarde en nuestros trabajos luego platicamos sobre eso que tengas mucha suerte y espero con ansias trabajar contigo – Kyoko en ese momento ya había desaparecido de donde estaba dejando a Kotonami sola así que lo único que le quedo fue irse de ahí también porque Kyoko tenía razón se les hacía tarde en ese momento Kyoko ya había llegado con Sawara-san

Buenos días Sawara-san – haciendo una reverencia

A buenos días Mogami-kun ya tienes la respuesta - lo decía un poco nervioso porque el ya habia llamado diciendo que ella ya había aceptado el trabajo –

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo espero no demorarme demasiado con el siguiente pero he tenido problemas y quería despejarme un poco escribiendo esto porque no lo pienso dejar tarde lo que me tarde aunque algo me dice que el titulo del capitulo no era el apropiado pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en algo mejor


	6. Chapter 6

Hola perdón por la tardanza este capitulo lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había querido subirlo al final no le puse titulo porque no se me ocurrió ninguno haber si al leerlo no me ayudan a ponerle uno o dejarlo así

* * *

Capitulo 6

Si la tengo Sawara-san – estaba tan entusiasmada que no se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba – y acepto trabajar en la película con mucho gusto

Ahh….. – Sawasa-san ya se había calmado un poco – muy bien Mogami-kun les comunicare que vas a trabajar con ellos en eso sacaba el teléfono para hacer la llamada y no tardo demasiado en que contestaran – si disculpa la interrupción director pero Mogami-kun acepta el trabajar en la película…de acuerdo yo notifico sobre ello – corta la llamada – Mogami-kun me avisaron que la reunión del elenco es en 4 días y tienes que asistir ahí veras con todos los que tienes que trabajar eso serio todo

Está bien Sawara-san – hace una reverencia – me tengo que ir nos vemos después tengo trabajar que hacer

De acuerdo que te vaya bien – Kyoko en ese momento ya había salido de la oficina – mmmmm…..de seguro Lory estará emocionado de haberle avisado que Kyoko había aceptado por lo menos no se equivoco

Si tendré la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Mouko-san! – Kyoko recuerda por un momento que es de romance, pero no le importa con quienes tendrá que trabajar siempre y cuando este con su mejor amiga – no puedo esperar a que ya sea el día de la reunión del elenco

" _Solo espero no encontrarme con Tsuruga-san, porque no sabría de qué manera comportarme por todo lo que hemos hecho de seguro me diría que fue muy atrevido de mi parte por el momento que actué pero en ese momento era Setsu, solo espero y no se dé cuenta que también yo estaba presente en ese momento"_

Bien mejor no pienso en eso si no se me hará tarde tengo que ir a mi siguiente trabajo – Kyoko ya estaba un poco mejor animada después de despejar un momento su mente –

Presidente disculpe la intromisión repentina pero Tsuruga-san y Yashiro-san acaban de llegar los deja pasar

Claro déjalos pasar que por eso los cite a los 2 necesitaba hablar con Ren sobre un asunto – Sebastián hace una reverencia y se dirige hacia la puerta para dejarlos pasar –

Buenas tardes presidente – Ren va entrando y lo primero que ve es el presidente vestido como la vez pasada de una personal que paree que está en una pandilla callejera –

Ohh…..Ren-kun ¿cómo te ha ido con Mogami-kun? – Ren y Yashiro-san ya se habían sentado para poder platicar mejor –

Escuche esto presidente definitivamente algo le hizo a Kyoko-chan y no me quiere decir nada Ren a pesar de que lo apoyo totalmente – Yashiro en ese momento se da cuenta que el presidente estaba demasiado feliz más de lo habitual –

Típico de Ren todo se lo quiere guardar para el mismo, pero no te preocupes – Lory había ampliado más su sonrisa – le tengo una sorpresa muy especial al fin y al cabo así que no importa si no lo quieres decir o no – Ren ya había empezado a preocuparse porque sabía que con él no se podía jugar es como si supiera algo que el no y eso lo aterraba un poco –

Presidente no se de lo que está hablando en serio para era al motivo que me mando a hablar, dígame el motivo

Ohh…..Ren-kun solo era para decirte que te tengo una sorpresa que te va a gustar espera en el momento oportuno que llegue solo es eso

De acuerdo presidente si es todo me retiro que tenemos que ir al próximo trabajo _"que es lo que trama el presidente esto me preocupa tengo que estar alerta de lo que vaya a hacer en estos días"_

Que te vaya bien Ren-kun, luego nos vemos espero y disfrutes de mi sorpresa cuando llegue – Ren e Yashiro estaban saliendo de la oficina para poder seguir con su horario de trabajo –

Ren no estas preocupado por lo del presidente te tiene preparado o si, pero tú te lo buscaste al no decir lo que ha sucedido con Kyoko-chan

Yashiro-san siendo honesto si estoy preocupado pero algo me dice que si le hubiera mencionado algo no iban a cambiar las cosas que se veía que ya las tenía planeadas así que mejor vámonos o llegaremos tare al trabajo

Así iban pasando los días sin que Ren pudiera encontrarse con Kyoko para poder saber el cómo esta quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas pero parecía que se estaba escondiendo de él y no estaba muy equivocado en esos días Kyoko caminaba con cuidado de quien encontrarse porque no sabía cómo comportarse con su sempai cuando lo volviera a ver así que se aseguraba de no encontrárselo, así estaban en esos días hasta ya el día de la reunión cuando estaba llegando al lugar Kyoko estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos de que vería a su mejor amiga que no le dio mucha importancia hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba por detrás

Kyoko-chan que gran coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver así como lo veo tal parece que tú y Ren trabajaran en el mismo lugar o me equivoco – Kyoko todavía no procesaba lo que le dijo porque al escuchar la voz de Yashiro-san sabia perfectamente que su sempai también estaba y trataba de tranquilizarse para actuar de lo más normal posible

" _Cálmate, tranquilízate actúa normal con Tsuruga-san debo de imaginar que eso nunca paso debo de tranquilizarme"_ – Kyoko más tranquila decide actuar como siempre y voltea para saludar

Buenos días Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san – haciendo una reverencia – no se equivoca voy a la reunión del elenco para saber el cómo vamos a trabajar y por cierto Tsuruga-san que hacen aquí

Mogami-san, nosotros también venimos a la reunión del elenco, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta – Ren estaba algo dudoso - ¿Qué papel es el que vas a interpretar en el proyecto?

Ahhh…. - Kyoko no lo quería decir pero no le podía mentir – para ser sincera voy a interpretar el papel de Shino – Kyoko al momento de decirlo recordo un poco la historia que leyó que no se dio cuenta que Ren se impresiono demasiado pero se calmó rápido – ¿porque La pregunta Tsuruga-san?

" _A esto se refería el presidente con la sorpresa que dijo que me tenía preparada"_ …..Ahh … por nada Mogami-san entonces estaremos trabajando juntos – Ren estaba con una gran sonrisa – espero y cuides de mí en este tiempo que trabajamos juntos – Kyoko estaba sonrojada por lo que le dijo –

Igualmente Tsuruga-san, espero y me tengo paciencia y cuide de mí en este trabajo – Yashiro estaba de lo más emocionado sabiendo de lo que trata el trabajo era una gran oportunidad para que Ren se acerque más a Kyoko –

Ren, Kyoko-chan luego continúan platicando pero deberemos apurarnos si no se nos hará tarde

Tiene razón Yashiro-san por mi culpa la perfecta puntualidad de Tsuruga-san se manchara al que darnos prisa

Al momento de entrar a la sala de reunión Kyoko pudo observar a su mejor amiga que se fue hacia ella lo más rápido posible

Mouko-san! – Kotonami al escuchar ese nombre fue demasiado tarde Kyoko ya la estaba abrazando – te extrañe demasiado Mouko-san

Mooo…deja de abrazarme así – pudo observar que todos se les quedaban viendo – que no ves que estas llamando la atención

Pero Mouko-san sabes que te extrañe demasiado esperaba este día para poder verte me emociona el hecho de saber que estaremos trabajando juntas – estaban las 2 tan sumidas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de un Yashiro burlándose de Ren por haber sido olvidado por Kyoko por culpa de su mejor amiga lo dejo en segundo plano, en otro lugar 4 personas más los estaban observando en eso Kyoko no se dio que su mejor amiga estaba con alguien –

" _Asi que la gatita va a trabajar en esto, mi intuición no se equivocó"_ – Reino estaba más alejado que no lo veían –

" _Esa chupasangres también está aquí pero no se ha dado cuenta que el gran Fuwa Sho está aquí, debería de ser castigada por no darse cuenta que también estoy aquí, la voy a sorprender cuando veo que estoy aquí "_ – Sho estaba más relajado pero no se había dado cuenta que también estaba el Beagle –

Disculpa Kyoko-sempai que alegría volver a vernos – algo apenada porque Kyoko no se había dado cuenta de eso –

Chiori-san, disculpa a esta persona que no se dio cuenta que estabas aquí pero eso quiere decir que tu también vas a trabajar en la película eso es estupendo eso quiere decir que las 3 estaremos juntas trabajando – Kyoko estaba de lo más feliz –

Si Kyoko-sempai – Chiori estaba un poco sonrojada por lo demostrativa que estaba Kyoko y que los demás del elenco nada mas las veían a ellas 3 –

En eso se abren otra vez las puertas que todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

Muy buenos días a todos, debo de suponer que ya todos están aquí, así que me presentare son el director de esta película mi nombre es Harada Tamaki – al momento de decir su nombre sale un chico detrás de él buscando a alguien pero no tuvo que observar a todos para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando que empezó a caminar hacia al – disculpa tu eres Fuwa Sho verdad tengo algo que preguntarte

Ohh…..eres un fan mío, pero disculpa se supone que no puedes estar aquí pero si quieres un autógrafo te lo daré

No quiero nada tuyo solo que me contestes una pregunta muy importante – Kyo le veía de la manera más seria posible – de casualidad tu eres de Kyoko verdad – ya lo estaba afirmando porque se dio cuenta que su personalidad no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre –

Quien té dijo eso – Sho estaba un poco sorprendido –

Lo sabía, entonces deja te hago otra pregunta que es más importante que la anterior…" _definitivamente debe de ser el_ "….en donde esta Mogami Kyoko – Kyo al realizar esa pregunta muchos delos que estaban ahí se sorprendieron incluso la misma mencionada de saber que alguien la estaba buscando, le gano la curiosidad –

Disculpa me estabas buscando – Kyoko se había acercado a ellos 2 – Kyo al momento de escuchar esa voz se impresiono tanto que no pensó bien en sus acciones que hizo adelante, que fue dejar ahí a Sho e ir directamente hacia ella que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla –

Kyoko no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti – todos estaban muy impresionados incluso su padre su hijo nunca dijo el nombre de ella, por otro lado Ren estaba algo molesto al ver eso pero no estaba seguro el que hacer no sabía quién era el e Yashiro estaba demasiado preocupado al imaginarse que es alguien muy importante para Kyoko –

Te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie – Kyoko al escuchar esa voz nuevamente la reconoció que se emocionó demasiado que correspondió el abrazo –

Kyo no puedo creer que seas tú cuanto tiempo sin vernos – se separan del abrazo –

Dime como te ha ido y discúlpame por irme sin decir nada – Kyoko no se daba cuenta que habían 2 personas que estaban muy molestas pero una la disimulaba más que otra que no pudo evitar acercarse –

Mogami-san, disculpa por interrumpir este encuentro con un conocido tuyo pero debo de recordarte a lo que venimos – Ren tenía una gran sonrisa que disfrazaba perfectamente su enojo pero solo unas personas sabían el significado de esa sonrisa y una de ellas estaba que se espantaba como no tenía idea de lo que había hecho –

Discúlpeme mucho Tsuruga-san, pernote a esta persona tan irresponsable y también discúlpeme director porno actuar muy profesionalmente – estaba de lo más preocupada de haber cometido el peor pecado que pudo haber hecho –

Ahh…Mogami no te disculpes tu no tienes la culpa de esto para empezar tu no empezaste todo esto la cumpa la tiene mi hijo – todo el mundo quedo impactado al escuchar eso porque todos pensaban que era soltero y no sabían nada sobre que tuviera un hijo –

Kyo te dijo que te controlaras sobre esto, así que después de la reunión puedas platicar con ella todo lo que quieras

De acuerdo padre, lo siento a todos – Kyo hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa por el alboroto que hizo al no poder controlarse –

Muy bien cómo les decía ya me he presentado y también ya conocieron a mi hijo, así que les pido que todos tomen asiento para explicarles cómo van a trabajar en este proyecto – en el momento que ya se estaban sentando pudo ver que Ren se sentó al lado de Kyokoy del otro lado se sentó una chica que parecía que le pregunto algo pero parece que Kyoko le contesto algo –

Como podemos observar todo mundo los contrate para que actuaran en la película que se llama CONTIGO S DIN TI que nos habla sobre una chica se llama Akiyama Shino que en este caso es Mogami – Kyoko hace una reverencia –

Quien lo va a interpretar es de una chica de 18 años muy sonriente que esta perdidamente enamorada de su amigo Naoki de la infancia que solo pudo conocer durante un verano muy corto…esto solo había convertido en uno de sus mejores y más preciados recuerdos que ha tenido de su vida, ya que se había convertido en su primer amor, pero estaba segura que no lo vería nunca más ya que a finales de ese mismo año el había fallecido por un accidente automovilístico... con el tiempo conoció a un chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo que se llama Sanada Keita quien interpretara esto es Fuwa Sho – Sho pone una sonrisa y en el mismo momento Kyoko pone una cara de fastidio –

Que llevan aproximadamente 3 años de ser grandes amigos. Keita siempre estuvo y sigue perdidamente enamorado de su ex novia Ayukawa Shiori aquí lo interpretara Mimori – al momento de decir eso Mimori se emocionó y se abrazó del brazo de Sho –

Que se mudó al extranjero, ya que ella fue muy importante para él, igualmente tiene un amigo que siempre se pelea por Shino, llamado Kanzaki Souma aquí será Reino el que lo interpretara – Reino no dice nada esta como si nada como ya sabiendo eso –

Y tiene un hermano con 5 años mayor que ellos que vive igual en el extranjero llamado Ryuu este papel será hecho por Ren – Ren lo único que hizo fue una reverencia como la de Kyoko mientras ella se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando y se preocupó ya que puede que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos –

En esto Shino se da cuenta de que Keita nunca se va a dar cuenta de a quién quiere de verdad, todo por eso ella decide ir en busca de un nuevo amor y encuentra al hermano de Keita, Ryuu de quien se empieza a enamorar poco a poco de él – al decir esto sho voltea a ver a Ren de una manera retadora diciéndole de antemano sobre que no lo va a dejar ganar –

Pero no se olviden que Shino no nada más tiene como amigo a Keita también tiene 2 mejores amigas de toda al alma que una se llama Tanaka Yukina será interpretado por Kotonami – ella igualmente hace una reverencia y voltea a ver a lado suyo en donde Kyoko la está observando con una gran sonrisa de emoción –

" _Mouko-san interpretara mi mejor amiga como en la vida real"_

La otra persona se llama Miyamura Akane esto lo hará Chiori – Chiori hace una reverencia en modo de saludo –

" _Esto es estupendo mis grandes amigas estarán juntas"_ – Kyoko estaba en su mundo que ya no prestaba mucha atención que esto provoco que a Ren pusiera una sonrisa lo más disimulada posible porque está seguro lo que se está imaginando Kyoko –

Ellas siempre están ahí para Shino apoyándola en las decisiones que tiene que tomar y como muchos de seguro no han acabado de leer todo esto no se han dado cuenta que no tiene final – eso dejo a muchos desorientados –

Se supone que Shino al estar enamorada de Keita desde que son amigos ha estado y lo ha apoyado en muchas ocasiones pero el anteriormente tenía una novia que en este caso se trata de Shiori – Mimori está demasiado feliz al escuchar que será novia de Sho –

Que es el amor de su vida pero por problemas familiares se tuvo que ir dejándolo solo y deprimido Shino al ver esto decide apoyarlo y animarlo para que este mejor ya que ella está enamorada y no puede ver a su amado en esa situación – Kyoko el escuchar eso puso una cara de enojo aunque no muy evidente y Sho estaba de lo más sonriente –

" _Porque tengo que animar a ese bueno para nada esto es injusto, tengo que fingir que estoy enamorada de él y eso no lo quiero"_ – Kyoko se estaba irritando todavía mas –

Mientras el amigo de Shino, solo está ahí para verla a ella cada vez que puede que esta persona es Souma porque por ciertas circunstancias él está enamorado de Shino aunque siempre está peleando con Keita cada vez que los 3 están en un mismo espacio – Reino lo único que hacía era estar inexpresivo como si eso no tuviera mucha importancia, pero por dentro estaba con una sonrisa de saber que no va a tener que fingir que es amigo del cantante –

Durante todo esto tiempo Shino y Keita se volvieron muy buenos amigos y unidos y es cuando parece que Keita está empezando a enamorarse de Shino, de repente llega un antiguo amor de Keito a eso me refiero que vuelve Shiori – Mimori estaba de lo más feliz ya imaginando lo que pasaría con su querido Sho-chan –

Al momento de que la ve Keita, se pone de lo más feliz que los 2 deciden retomar su noviazgo – Kyoko tenía una pequeña gotita estilo anime –

Shino el ver esto se da cuenta que nunca va a poder estar en el corazón de Keita, decide darse por vencida con el pero aun así se encontraba muy desanimada que un día en la calle se encuentra con un chico que en este caso se trata de Ryuu en donde chocan accidentalmente por no darse cuenta de su alrededor y se disculpa pero él no le toma mucha importancia y la insulta un poco ya que Ryuu es algo inexpresivo y ni tiende mucho a mostrar sus emociones – todos volvieron a ver a Ren porque como su personaje es inexpresivo nunca lo han visto así ellos estaban sorprendidos y no lo imaginaban –

Shino se sorprende un poco al encontrarse con él ya que parecía que lo conoce de un lado su aspecto es algo familiar ya que Ryuu anteriormente no estaba ahí y cuando volvió era se segunda vez que se encontraban pero ella no lo recordaba muy bien – Ren le dio un poco de risa porque recordé lo de Corn –

Aquí como podemos observar Ryuu también regreso y el modo del que trato así a Shino en su encuentro es por 2 motivos que luego les diré después, porque ellos 2 se siguen encontrando y cada vez se van conociendo mejor esto hace que Shino se vuelva a enamorar que no sabe exactamente que hacer ya que no hace mucho tiempo tuvo un desamor pero por la manera que la trata Ryuu no puede evitar enamorarse más y más de el como el de ella – Kyoko se puso un poco nerviosa pero nadie lo noto nada más 2 personas que era su mejor amiga del alma y su mejor amigo en Kyoto –

Durante ese tiempo Keita se da cuenta que empieza a extrañar a Shino a pesar de que esta con Shiori, así que decida intentar ver lo que siente por Shino a costa de su relación con Shiori, y al estar con Shino solo hace que ella se sienta insegura con sus sentimientos porque no sabe qué hacer con respecto a Keita y Ryuu

Eso lo dejare a decisión de Shino el final y en cómo se vayan desarrollando las cosas en las que decide con quien quedarse y vivir adelante y dejar todo y no quedarse con nada lo dejo a tu imaginación Kyoko – al escuchar su nombre se orientó un poco y eso la puso algo nerviosa de que se vaya a tomar una mala decisión o mejor dicho que ahí se vea los sentimientos que tiene hacia su sempai–

" _Tengo que hacer lo mejor para que ese demonio chupa almas me elija a mí y no a ese actor de quinta no puede dejar que se quede con el no puedo permitir que lo elija ni en la película aunque sea actuación"_ – Sho estaba algo molesto por saber que Kyoko era la que tenía que tomar la decisión final –

Esto sería todo nos vemos en el día de la filmación para comenzar todo esto de acuerdo – Kyo en todo momento estuvo observando a Kyoko y vio las expresiones que puso como los demás y se sorprendió un poco que se haya molestado en saber que estará enamorada de Sho tenía que saber lo que sucedía y le quería preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió –

Espero lo mejor de cada uno así que con eso terminamos – todos se levantaron para hacer una reverencia de despedida Kyo fue el primero en reaccionar –

Kyoko espera es urgente que hablemos – Kyoko al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió un poco pero recordó que ella quería saber también lo que sucedió después de que se fue –

Claro yo también quiero preguntarte unas cosas – Kyo al momento de escuchar eso se alegró y sonrojo un poco pero eso no pasó desapercibido por 6 personas que estaban viendo todo eso y antes de que Kyo pudiera contestarle alguien más le hablo –

Espera un momento, tú tienes que darme una explicación primero a mí a donde cree es que vas además sabes que tenemos un trabajo juntas no vas a dejar que que nos vayamos sin ti – Kyoko al escuchar eso lo había olvidado completamente, y al ver a su mejor amiga la vio un poco molesta

Mouko-san por favor no te enojes conmigo sabes muy bien que eres mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que vamos a hablar – Kyoko al voltear a ver de nuevo a Kyo – Kyo discúlpame hablaremos en otro momento pero le había prometido a Mouko-san que íbamos a hablar después de la reunión así que nos veremos en otro momento – Kyo estaba desanimado al escuchar eso –

Te entiendo Kyoko – Kyo cambio su expresión porque por lo menos sabia de ella – nos vemos otro día cuídate

Nol volveremos a ver – en eso ve que sus amigas se adelantaban y decide alcanzarlas – espérenme no me dejen atrás

Espera un momento Mogami-san, nosotros igual vamos para el mismo lado, así podemos hablar un momento de lo que estaba pasando – Ren al decir eso estaba con la sonrisa más brillante para muchos pero para ella podía ver que estaba enojado y no sabía por qué –

Está bien Tsuruga-san parece que está molesto por algo – Kyokoya estaba algo preocupada sus demonios internos estaban que no cabían de la felicidad por la maldad que los atraía –

Son imaginaciones tuyas ven vamos que nos están dejando atrás – Ren empezó a dirigirse por el mismo camino de donde fueron los miembros de LoveMe –

Si de acuerdo – Kyoko apenas reacciono y voltio por última vez hacia atrás y le dio una despedía rápida con la mano a Kyo – nos vemos después

" _Debo de tranquilizarme, si no espantare a Mogami-san, y solo hare que ella huya de mi nuevamente no sé cómo es que se da cuenta cuando estoy enojado "_ – Ren ya estaba tranquilizándose un poco –

Ren no crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Kyoko-chan – Yashiro estaba igual algo asustado – deberías de ser más considerado –

Lo sé perfectamente Yashiro-san, es por eso que me estoy calmando

Ren no será que estas algo celoso del amigo de Kyoko-chan, deberías preguntarle de donde lo conoce

Ahhhh….no creo que sea apropiado que yo le pregunte eso sería algo sospechoso para meterme así en su vida privada – Ren voltio hacia atrás y veía a Kyoko algo apurada hacia ellos – ya no digas nada mas

Disculpen la tardanza – Kyoko estaba un poco alterada porque no estaba segura si Ren seguía enojado con ella –

No te preocupes Kyoko-chan lo entendemos, después de todo te encontrase con un amigo tuyo de hace mucho tiempo y lo normal es querer saber lo que ha pasado uno del otro – Yashiro estaba tratando de sacarle información a Kyoko –

Gracias por comprender Yashiro-san pero aun así debo de saber que esas cosas se deben de hablar en otros momentos y más cuando estamos trabajando – Kyoko está algo deprimida – además él era mi único amigo en Kyoto que no me trataba mal solo quería saber qué es lo que ha hecho de su vida

Kyoko-chan no te pongas así, sabes que lo vas a volver a ver – Yashiro observa disimuladamente a Ren – _"Lo ves Ren ella solo quería saber de lo que ha sucedido de su amigo"_

En la sala donde se había realizado la reunión en donde se va a realizar el proyecto seguían ahí el director con si hijo

Kyo, hijo ya debemos irnos – Tamaki se preocupaba un poco de su hijo no se había movido nada –

" _Perdí la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero en serio quiero saber por qué reacciono así cuando explicaron de lo que a consistir el proyecto"_

Hijo, me estas escuchando

" _Pero me habida prometido que le iba a decir sobre mis sentimientos cuando la volviera a ver"_ – Kyo estaba empezando a moverse un poco de su lugar –

Kyo, por favor respóndeme – Tamaki se acerca un poco más a Kyo para verlo mejor –

Discúlpame padre – Kyo tiene una su mirada enfocada en donde la vio por última vez – en un momento te alcanzo hay algo que olvide hacer

Es por la chica verdad – Tamaki estaba más aliviado de que si hijo ya le respondía –

Así es padre tengo que alcanzarla para decirle algo muy impórtate y me tome en cuenta

" _Ohhh…hijo que no viste las miradas que les lanzaba tal parece que vas a tener competencia esa chica se ve que muchas personas la aprecian, especialmente cierto actor"_ – Tamaki al pensar sobre esto se dio cuenta que posiblemente Ren estaba enamorado de ella y era por eso que en su actuación con los personajes había cambiado –

De acuerdo hijo no te voy a detener pero ten en cuenta que vas a tener competencia – Tamaki se lo estaba diciendo con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta que Kyo no lo había escuchado lo último que dijo y al momento de abrirlos estaba completamente solo –

Ahhhhh….tal parece que Kyo es algo terco e impaciente, por no escucharme al final….aunque – Tamaki sonreía – me recuerda a mí y un poco a su madre

" _Solo espero y me esté equivocando porque esto podría traer muchos problemas en el proyecto"_ – decía un preocupado Tamaki –

Ya cerca de la salida del edificio en donde se había realizado tal reunión iban saliendo de ahí Kyoko, Yashiro y Ren ya afuera los esperaban Kotonsmi y Chiori diciéndoles que porque se habían tardado cuando todos voltearon a ver a una persona que iba alcanzarlos corriendo cuando exclamo el nombre de alguien

Kyoko espera– esta vez no iba a dejar que se fuera sin antes decirle sus sentimientos –

Pero por lo menos déjame decirte algo que es muy importante para mi así que debes de poner mucha atención – Kyo habia llegado donde estaba tratando de tranquilizar su aliento por el cansancio –

Que sucede Kyo estas bien – Kyoko se había acercado un poco hacía el por qué pensó que tal vez se sintiera algo mal –

Si no te preocupes de mi estado pero primero quiero que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte – mientras él tenía la vista hacia abajo porque se estaba preparando para lo que iba a decir –

Kyo…no puede ser otro día tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo primero si quieres nos reunimos otro día – cuando se dio cuenta que el miro hacia arriba y únicamente la veía a ella con una cara de determinación –

No, espero esto no puede esperar además no me voy a demorar como tú crees solo quero que escuches lo que tengo que decir – Kyo espero a que digiera algo pero como no decía nada lo tomo como una aprobación de que continuara con lo demás –

La verdad Kyoko es que desde hace mucho tiempo tu a mí siempre me has gustado, en otras palabras estoy enamorado de ti y no pienso rendirme después de que nos volvemos a ver así que espero y te prepares – Kyo había cerrado los ojos porque le dio un poco de pánico al seguir viendo a Kyoko, no estaba seguro el cómo reaccionaría ella, por otro lado muchos de los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron por tal declaración

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo espero su oponion


End file.
